


Blood Gift

by Navajo_Woman



Series: Blood Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rimming, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a serial killer who draws Dean into it with him. Cas has a serious blood kink. Dean helps him figure things out and it has a (sort of) happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to summarize this. It does have serious violence, so be warned. Cas is completely dominant and Dean is seriously submissive to him. But this is more about their relationship than about the killing.
> 
> The minor character death is Crowley.

Dean walked out of the storeroom and there he stood, leaning on the door jam and looking completely relaxed. Dean blinked a couple of times, attempting to convince himself that Cas was really standing there and it wasn’t some twisted fantasy he’d played out in his mind a hundred times already.

“Cas?”

Cas smiled, well, smirked really.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean drew in a ragged breath.

“What are you… it’s been a long time, Cas.”

Cas walked right up to Dean and stood so close that Dean could feel his hot breath on his neck.

“Too long, Dean. I never should have left you. But I’m back for you now.”

Cas’ hand cupped Dean’s cock through his jeans and began to rub. Dean cursed himself as his cock immediately began to harden. Only Cas had this effect on him.

“You missed me, too.” Cas sounded completely confident, as usual.

 

Cas continued to massage Dean until he was fully erect and moaning.

“Cas, stop. Please, stop.”

 

Cas pulled his hand away, and suddenly Dean wasn’t sure he really wanted Cas to stop.

Cas simply said, “Take your cock out for me, Dean.”

 

Dean pulled back and said, “No. Anyone could walk in here.”

Again, Cas smirked.

“No, they couldn’t. I locked the door when I came in.”

 

“Fuck, Cas. Fuck.”

But Dean reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his zipper down and pulled out his dick. Cas looked at it with a smile.

“Just as beautiful as I remembered it, Dean.”

Cas got on his knees and took Dean in his mouth. Dean moaned and grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair. Cas sucked and tongued until Dean shot into his mouth. It didn’t take long. Cas swallowed every drip, licked around the head for any errant drops and then stood up.

“Come with me, Dean.”

 

Dean was confused. He wanted to go with Cas, more than anything. He had dreamed of this happening for three years. But now that it was real, now that Cas was right in front of him, he was afraid. He didn’t want to get hurt again. And he was devastated when Cas left last time.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetness? Tell me.”

Cas’ voice sent shivers through Dean. He had this way of talking that made Dean want to do whatever Cas told him to.

“I’m afraid, Cas. I don’t want to get hurt by you again.”

 

“Dean, I had to get away. I had to figure some things out about myself that I couldn’t do with you around me. But I have everything worked out now, and all I want is you with me. I came back for you. Give me a little of your trust, baby. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Dean nodded and closed the garage up, then got in the car with Cas.

 

Dean was not surprised that Cas still had the car. This ’67 Impala was their dream car in high school. They bought it together, and Cas took it when he left. It felt like home to Dean. Cas drove out of town to a small shack off the beaten track. Cas parked near the house and got out. He waited by the car while Dean walked up to the door.

“Go on in, Dean.”

Dean opened the door and found the light switch. He flipped it, and the room illuminated. The room smelled musty, and there was an undercurrent of dust and metal Dean could taste but not place. Dean looked around until his eyes found the body on the floor.

The man hadn’t been dead long. His throat was slit and there was a huge pool of blood around him. He was naked. There were cuts here and there on the body that indicated some sort of torture to Dean. Dean just stood and looked at what used to be a man. Finally, he turned.

Cas stood in the doorway, just looking at Dean.

“Want to call the cops, sweet cheeks?”

 

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas. I’m not calling anyone.”

 

Cas just asked, “Why?”

 

Dean answered simply, “Because you killed this guy. I get that. You left him here for me to see. It’s like a cat killing a bird and bringing it home as an offering to his owner. You’re giving me this guy as an offering.”

Cas grinned and his crystal blue eyes flashed.

“And do you accept it? My offering?”

Dean sighed. The silence was prolonged.

Then: “Yeah. I accept if it means being with you.”

 

 

Cas crossed the room and grabbed Dean. He pulled him close and kissed him lightly. Their lips just brushed against one another, and Cas’ tongue ran along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean responded, opening his mouth to allow Cas to play around inside his mouth. Their tongues touched and it sent a thrill down Dean’s spine. Cas pressed against him until he could feel Cas’ hard cock pressed against his thigh.

Cas pulled away and said, “I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk, baby.”

Cas practically ripped Dean’s clothes off. He yanked down his jeans and boxers roughly and Dean stepped out of them after toeing off his shoes. He stood in front of Cas naked, with his cock standing hard and dripping pre cum.

Cas smiled at him like a big cat approaching prey. He stripped off his own clothes, never saying a word.

Cas grabbed Dean and forced him down onto the floor, right next to the body. They were on the edge of the blood pool. Cas crawled over him, pulling Dean’s legs high and apart. He spit on his hand, rubbed it on the head of his cock and pushed the head into Dean. Dean grunted with pain and pleasure mixed up in his head.

This was the Cas he knew, _his_ Cas. The Cas who owned him, body and soul.

Cas fucked him hard. Dean pushed against him, matching each thrust with one of his own. He wanted all of Cas in him. It had been so long… too long. He wasn’t even aware that his hand was clutching the floor in the blood pool.

Cas planted his hand in the blood and then grabbed Dean’s cock. He used the sticky blood as a sort of lube, it really wasn’t slippery enough but again, Dean didn’t care. Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s shaft, pausing to squeeze from time to time and run a thumb along the slit.

“Oh fuck. Shit, Cas, I’m coming…”

Cas growled in his ear. “Yeah, baby, cum for me. Cum hard for me.”

Dean shot strands of white cum all over himself. Some spilled into the blood next to them.

Cas became erratic and then thrust into Dean as deeply as possible. Dean felt hot cum shooting up inside of him, filling him. He tightened and released on Cas’ cock, milking every drop from Cas.

Cas reached into the blood again and put his palm on Dean’s chest, leaving a bloody palm print on him. As his cock slid out of Dean, Cas said hotly in Dean’s ear, “You are such a good boy for me. I had to come back for you.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean just looked up into those impossibly blue eyes. Cas moved off of him and sat on the floor. Dean sat up, too.

“Uh, Cas? Is it dangerous to, you know, use blood as lube?”

Cas laughed.

“No baby, not at all. I did my research. Do you think I would come all this way to find you, just to give you the clap or AIDS?”

Dean looked sheepish.

“No, I guess not. But you said you came ‘all this way’. Where did you come from? Where have you been, Cas?”

 

Cas stared at the dead body. “I was all over the country, but I finally settled in Phoenix.”

Dean looked at the body as well.

“What do we do with that?”

 

Cas said, “First we dig a grave.”

 

So Dean found himself out in the woods, digging a grave alongside of Cas. When it was deep enough, they carried the body and dumped it in. Cas walked to his car and came back with a can of lighter fluid. He poured some on the body, lit a match and set it on fire.

They stood and watched it burn. When the flames died down, they covered the grave and walked back to the cabin.

Hungry, Dean checked the kitchen and found things were pretty well stocked. He fixed them cheeseburgers and some frozen French fries. They each had a beer.

Dean stared at his beer bottle.

“You really hurt me when you took off, Cas. I thought I would die. I wanted to die.”

Cas reached out a hand and touched Dean’s thigh.

“I didn’t want to leave you here. I really didn’t. But I was messed up and I just had to figure things out. I knew I couldn’t do that with you. I had to be alone to know what I was doing, where I was going.”

Dean looked at him.

“And murder? That’s where you were going? That’s what you figured out for yourself?”

Cas stared into Dean’s eyes with a dark look.

“Yeah. That’s who I am, sweetness. Take it or leave it. It’s who I am.”

Dean knew the answer already. He had prayed every night after Cas left for him to come back, and now he had. He was going with Cas, no matter what.

 

Cas told Dean to strip and get in the bed. Dean obeyed. He always did what Cas told him to do, never questioning and always obeying.

Dean lay there, watching Cas strip. He still had trouble believing Cas was really back, really here for him. He had prayed to the ceiling night after night that Cas would come back, but as the years wore on he quit. He struggled to meet every day and just live through it. He had given up.

Yet here he was. Ready to take Dean just like he used to. Dean felt like he could weep with relief and happiness. Cas was back.

Tears gathered in his eyes. Cas sat on the bed next to him and asked, “Sweetness, what’s the matter?”

Dean just said, “Nothing, Nothing’s the matter now that you’re here. I almost died without you, Cas.”

 

Cas touched Dean’s face and said, “I know, baby, I know. I’m here now and I’m never leaving you again. I promise.”

 

Cas let his hand linger over Dean’s chest and pinched his nipples. Dean threw his head back. Cas crawled over Dean and ground his hard cock against Dean’s thigh.

Dean whispered, “Take me Cas. Fuck me, please. I need you so bad…”

Cas smiled and got between Dean’s legs. He pushed Dean’s legs up and put them on his shoulders. Cas rocked back on his heels and looked at Dean’s tight hole.

“How many people fucked you in the three years I was gone, Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas.

“Truthfully? None. Not a single one, Cas.”

Cas smiled like a cat that had just eaten a bird.

“That’s my good boy. You remembered what belonged to me.”

Dean nodded.

“No one ever made me want them. I know I belong to you, and always will. Even when I thought you would never come back, I knew I was yours.”

Cas let a long tendril of spit fall from his mouth onto Dean’s hole, then he grabbed his cock and forced it into Dean. Dean gasped and pushed against Cas, needing the pain. It didn’t last long, but it always told Dean who he was made for. Just Cas.

Cas thrust in and out of Dean, thinking about how much he’d missed Dean while he was gone. He was happy with his decision to come and collect him, even though it meant they would have to be twice as careful from now on. He knew Dean would do whatever he told him to, so there would probably not be a problem.

Cas tended to think about random things during sex. His mind was always on, plus it made him last a lot longer. He looked down at Dean, who was moaning and whimpering under him. Cas increased his speed and the intensity of his thrusts to watch Dean’s reaction.

“Yes, baby. Take me. That hole was made for me to fuck. Me and me alone. That’s why you didn’t let anyone fuck you while I was gone, Dean. You know this hole belongs to me.”

Dean gasped, “Yes, Cas. Yes, just yours.”

Cas smiled when Dean came all over both of them without being touched. Things really were back to normal now.

Finally, Cas put his head back in the game and concentrated on feeling his cock in Dean. He could feel the heat build and then he shot. He closed his eyes, feeling how good it was to fill Dean again.

 

When he pulled out of Dean, Dean made a sad little noise. Cas rolled next to him and put his arm over him. Dean snuggled into Cas’ side and was asleep within minutes. Cas lay a long time, staring at the shadows and thinking about his next kill.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up early. He turned and looked at Cas sleeping next to him. His heart pounded in his chest, seeing the man he had loved since he was in the third grade lying next to him. For Dean, it had always been Cas. Since their first kiss behind the library, to the first time Cas yanked down his pants and fucked him. Always. Only Cas.

Dean was fairly sure that Cas hadn’t had sex with anyone else either, but of course he couldn’t be sure. He never really wanted to know.

He had always known something was off with Cas. Cas had a dark side that was scary. He never hurt Dean, never would, but he was more than capable of violence with anyone else. If he really thought about it, Dean wasn’t that surprised that Cas was a serial killer. Cas had a real kink for blood, and he got off on it. Dean knew this was fucked up, but he really didn’t care. All he wanted was to be with Cas, no matter where that took him.

Cas opened his eyes and smiled at Dean.

“’Morning, sweet cheeks.”

Dean grinned a stupid grin and said, “Good morning.”

Cas turned towards him, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Dean in for a long kiss. He forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth and played around. Dean felt his cock begin to fill.

“Make me hard, baby.” Cas’ voice was even lower, more gravely than usual.

 

Dean threw back the covers to reveal a nude Cas. He skootched down and put Cas’ cock in his mouth. It was already beginning to get hard, so Dean sucked on the head for a moment then he ran his tongue along the underside. He swirled his tongue along the root and then took it back in his mouth. Cas thrust a little into his mouth and Dean took it all. It hit the back of his throat and he gagged just a touch.

“Out of practice. Baby?” Cas chuckled.

Dean hollowed out his cheeks and sucked up and down until Cas moaned, “Oh fuck, baby, I’m gonna…” and Cas shot warm jizz into his mouth and down his throat. Dean swallowed every drop and sucked the head for more.

Cas pulled him back up and said, “Good job, sweetness. Now I gotta piss.”

 

Dean took a turn in the bathroom when Cas came out. They dressed and fixed some breakfast.

“I really wish we could just go home, but I have a couple of stops I’ve got to make before we do. We’ll run by your place so you can grab whatever you need to take with us, and hit the road later.”

Dean chewed his toast, then asked, “Someone you need to kill?”

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, just don’t know who he is yet.”

 

They packed up and drove to Dean’s apartment. Dean went in and threw clothes and toiletries in a duffel bag. He looked around to see if there was anything else he wanted. He paused, looking at a photo of his brother, but he left it and went back out to Cas.

 

 

They had been driving a couple of hours when Cas pulled off the interstate and onto a small two lane. He drove for a couple of miles, then parked the car under a bridge.

He turned to Dean and said, “Take off your pants and get in the back.”

When Dean was stretched out on the back seat, Cas climbed in over him.

“That blow job was nice, but man, I gotta get me a piece of your sweet ass.”

 

 

Cas opened his pants and took out his very hard cock. It dripped pre cum onto Dean’s stomach. Dean pulled his legs up, putting one over the back of the front seat and the other pushing up on the roof. Cas pushed three fingers into Dean’s mouth and he sucked them eagerly. Then Cas pulled his fingers out and shoved them into Dean’s hole. Dean cried out, but clenched around them.

Cas played his fingers around, opening Dean up just a little. He leaned back and spit on Dean’s hole.

Then he shoved his cock into Dean, never pausing until he was in up to the root. Dean cried out again, but Cas wasn’t worried. He knew Dean loved the flash of pain, and he knew what Dean could take and what he couldn’t. He had explored every possible way of using Dean for his pleasure, every possible way of pleasuring Dean. He was intimately aware of the limits.

Dean was thrusting up as Cas thrust down into him. Their bodies met with a slap of skin hitting skin. Cas’ balls slapped against Dean’s ass each time.

Dean was gasping, “Fuck, Cas. So good… it’s… fuck, good.”

Cas increased his speed and the intensity of his thrusts. They really didn’t have all day to pursue this. He felt his orgasm rising, so he ramming into Dean as hard as he could, listening to Dean grunt, and then he filled Dean.

Dean came. Dean always came when Cas fucked him, and most of the time, without being touched. That was just one of the things Cas loved about his boy.

Cleaned up, they got back on the road. Dean asked where they were going.

“Ames Iowa.” Was the answer.

 

“Any particular reason?” Dean was curious.

 

Cas just looked thoughtful. After a bit he said, “I think I’ll find the right man there.”

 

Dean just let that go for a while. Then he said, “Do you know who this man is yet, or not?”

 

Cas said, “I never know who he is before I find him. I know him when I see him, but not before. It’s hard to explain.”

 

They drove into Ames and Cas stopped at a grocery store. They went in and got some food and other items to stock up a place to stay. Then Cas drove through town and down a dirt road to a small house near a lake.

“Summer house.” Cas explained. “People come here in the summer, but it is empty the rest of the year. It’s a good place for us to squat.”

They stocked the kitchen and checked out the rest of the place. It was small, but clean and homey. Cas sat and bounced on the double bed.

“Can’t wait to fuck you on this. I think it’s memory foam.”

 

Dean fixed them dinner, and then they sat and drank a beer.

Cas told Dean, “Tomorrow we start looking. But first, I need to tell you the rules.”

Dean nodded, getting a little worried about what the rules might be.

Cas continued. “First, and this is the most important rule there is. If you are ever alone, and the cops show up, I want you to tell them I kidnapped you. You are the victim. I raped you every night. All you want to do is go home.”

Dean said, “No. No, Cas, I won’t do that. I won’t say you raped me, kidnapped me. I don’t want to.”

 

Cas said, “Listen, sweet cheeks, if the cops show up, then chances are excellent that I am already dead. I don’t want you to get into trouble that will get you life in the pen or the needle because of me. You have got to promise me you’ll do what I ask.”

Dean was very unhappy, but he promised.

“Next rule: if you can’t handle what happens to these guys, you need to tell me. I can find something else for you to do, somewhere else for you to be. Just be honest with me about what you can handle.”

Dean nodded.

Cas smiled and patted Dean’s leg. “Now sweetness, go get ready for me.”

 

Dean stripped and lay in the bed, his heart thumping in anticipation.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cas strolled into the bedroom slowly, and leaned against the door jam, looking at Dean. Just feeling his gaze made Dean’s cock begin to swell.

“You are so beautiful, sweet cheeks, just lying there waiting for me to fuck you. I really missed that.”

Cas walked over to stand by the bed. He slowly stripped.

“Open your legs for me, sweetness. Wide.”

Dean did as he was told. He let his legs relax to the side, his knees bent.

Cas sat next to him and grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean sucked in his breath. Cas leaned over and tongued along the slit, licking the pre cum.

Then he moved in between Dean’s legs. He pushed Dean’s legs high in the air and sat, just looking at Dean’s tight pink hole. Dean squirmed under the long gaze.

Dean looked down and saw that Cas was hard. Cas had a big cock, it was long and really thick. Dean had worshipped that cock since he saw it for the first time when they were in the fourth grade together. Cas had pulled it out of his pants and shown it to Dean, daring Dean to show Cas his. Of course, he had, with a little help from Cas.

 

Cas stuck his fingers in Dean’s mouth to suck on. Then he pushed them into Dean and swirled them around inside of Dean. Dean moaned and gasped in breath.

Cas then told Dean to get on his stomach. Dean rolled over and Cas lay on top of him. He jammed his cock into Dean and didn’t stop until he was fully in.

Dean pushed up against him, but Cas just said, “Stay still, sweetness. Don’t move. And don’t you cum until I say you can.”

Dean whimpered but nodded his understanding.

Cas let his mind wander as he left his cock in Dean, not moving. Dean was whimpering, but he stayed still. It was a small game Cas played with himself from time to time, seeing just how long he could stay hard in Dean and not move. It took self-discipline and Cas prided himself on how much he had.

He didn’t last as long as usual and he figured it was just because he had been without Dean for so long.

He began to pull back and slam back into Dean, listening to his sweet cheeks gasp and moan.

“Jesus, Cas, it’s so good. So good… when can I cum? Please, let me cum…”

Cas whispered hotly in Dean’s ear, “Not yet, sweetness. Hold on.”

Dean groaned.

 

Cas knew he was torturing Dean, so finally he got busy and made himself cum. He stayed in until he was too soft and had to pull out. Dean was whimpering pitifully. Cas rolled him over, and smiled to see the puddle of pre cum Dean’s cock had leaked out.

Cas put his mouth on Dean, sucked a few times and swallowed every drop of cum that Dean gave him. Dean still wasn’t moving. He never thrust into Cas’ mouth, he just lay there and let Cas blow him.

Cas hugged Dean to him after Dean had cum, and said, “You are so good, sweetness. Such a good boy for me.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and said, “I love you Cas.”

Cas answered, “I know you do, sweet boy.”

 

They slept.

In the morning, after breakfast, Cas told Dean they were going to do surveillance at a shopping center. Dean asked what, or more importantly who, they were looking for. Cas just shook his head.

“Don’t know yet.”

 

And hour later, they were sitting in the Impala, looking at the entrance of a small shopping mall. People went in and came out, oblivious to the fact that a serial killer was watching them. Cas only looked at the men, so Dean concentrated on them as well.

They sat for a few hours and Cas never said a word. Finally, Dean said he was going to go get them some coffee from a vendor. Cas handed him a few bucks and Dean got out and walked over. After he ordered, while he was waiting for the coffee, he looked up and saw a man walking out of the shopping mall.

Dean was immediately attracted to him, but not because he was good-looking, but there was just something…

Dean hurried back to the car with the coffees. Getting in, he said to Cas, “Look at that man. That one, right there.”

Cas looked. And a leer came over his face.

He never took his eyes off the man, but said to Dean, “What made you notice him?”

 

Dean answered truthfully, “I have no idea. There was just something… if I was in the new age crap, I would call it an aura.”

 

Cas glanced at Dean and grinned. “Sweetness, you were made for this.”

 

The man got into a car, and Cas followed him out of the mall parking lot and down the street. Eventually, the man pulled into the driveway of a house. Cas made note of the address.

Dean asked, “What now?”

Cas answered, “Now we watch him and find out everything we can.”

 

The man never came back out of the house for the rest of the day, and Cas called a halt to the watch for dinner.

“We’ll really get going tomorrow. I’m hungry and horny. Time to go home.”

 

When they got back to the summer house, Dean fixed dinner. They ate and drank a couple of beers. Then Cas told Dean to get in bed and wait for him.

 

Dean lay, waiting. He thought about the day and the man. The man he had pointed out to Cas. The man Cas was, no doubt, going to kill. Dean tried to explore whether or not he felt any guilt or any remorse about it. He couldn’t find any, anywhere. Maybe he was psychotic, too. He knew Cas was. Or maybe he had just been around Cas so much that it had twisted his perspectives.

Then Cas came in the room and all thought about any of that was just gone.

 

Cas played with Dean’s cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm and then backing off. He did that several times, until Dean was sweating and begging and almost crying.

Cas just smiled and said, “Not yet, sweetness. Hold on for me.”

Finally, Cas put Dean’s legs up and Dean wrapped them around Cas’ waist. He ran his cock into Dean roughly.

Dean groaned and begged to be allowed to cum.

“No. If you cum before I tell you it’s okay, I’ll punish you.”

Dean was gasping and whimpering, but he did his best to hold off.

Cas tried to pay attention this time. He didn’t want to drive Dean further than was safe. He ran in and out of his sweetness, building to his climax.

Just as he felt it begin for him, he told Dean he could cum.

Dean actually screamed, shooting string after string of cum all over both of them. He clenched down so hard on Cas’ cock that Cas came as hard as he ever had in his life.

They were asleep within minutes.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They were up before the sun came up, driving to the man’s house. Cas had found a perfect place to park that afforded them a good view of the house and the car but hid them from prying eyes. They sipped coffee from Styrofoam cups and waited.

Around seven-thirty the man emerged, dressed in running clothes. He began to jog down the block. Cas and Dean got out of the car and followed his route, looking at all the possible places where they could grab him without being seen. There were several.

Back in the car, Dean asked why they didn’t just grab the man when he was jogging.

“I want to know if he’s married, or living with someone. Does he have kids? I just need to know more about him.”

Dean nodded his understanding.

 

They watched all day. Dean had made some sandwiches they packed in a cooler, and they ate them around one. They found out that this man was named Timothy. He was gay, living with a man he had been with for years. Tim worked as an IT person at a local electronics store. He had no family in town.

Much of the information Dean had collected by looking online. It amazed him what you could discover about a person by just paying a few bucks to a website that provided personal information to law enforcement and loan companies.

Cas was pleased with their progress. He decided they could knock off for the night. They stopped for burgers and fries at a take-out place and headed to the summer cabin. They ate and chatted about old times.

“I remember when I showed you my cock for the first time, and told you to show me yours.” Cas laughed. “You were so nervous, I had to reach in your pants and pull yours out for you.”

Dean blushed.

“It’s still the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen,” Cas smiled at him.

Dean lowered his eyes.

“But Cas, you’re so much bigger than I am.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s chin and lifted his face to make him look Cas in the eye.

“Bigger is not necessarily better, Dean. Your cock is beautiful. You are beautiful, sweetness. Never doubt that.”

 

Not much later, Dean was on his hands and knees and Cas had his tongue as far up Dean’s ass as he could get it. Cas’ hand was fondling Dean’s balls between his legs and occasionally he would pinch one.

Dean was gasping and groaning; pre cum pooling under his throbbing cock.

“Tell me what you want, sweetness.”

Dean whispered, “I want you to fuck me, Cas. Please, fuck me hard.”

 

Cas grinned. “I couldn’t hear you, sweet cheeks. What do you want?”

 

Dean yelled, “Fuck me, please, fuck me now, Cas. Oh god, please.”

 

Cas said, “Well, since you insist…”

 

He sat back on his heels, grabbed Dean’s hips so hard it left bruises, and slammed his cock into Dean. Dean howled, “OH, Oh, oh, oh oh…” whether in pain or pleasure or both, Cas didn’t know and he didn’t care. He pushed in until his balls were on Dean’s ass, then pulled out and slammed in again.

Cas knew how Dean liked it. Rough. Hard. Sometimes even dancing on the edge of brutal. But Cas would never injure Dean. He knew the line and he never crossed it.

He allowed himself to think about Timothy and how much fun it was going to be, hurting him with Dean’s help. He wasn’t sure just how ready Dean was for the real deal, but he knew Dean would do anything to please him. It was going to be interesting.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been fucking Dean, but it felt like a while. He decided to concentrate on Dean now. He felt every thrust and soon, he felt his climax beginning. He reached around and felt Dean’s cum dripping from the end of his cock, and he smiled.

When it hit, his orgasm was as spectacular as usual. Dean was the only one for him, this Cas knew. Just Dean. No one would ever make him feel like this. No sense in even looking.

 

In the morning, they headed out again. This time, Cas had brought handcuffs, rope and some strips of cloth. Dean sensed today was the day. They waited until Timothy started jogging. Then they went to where the trees were thickest and they knew old Tim would pass by. They waited.

When Cas saw Tim coming, he just calmly stepped out onto the path and pulled out a big knife. As Tim jogged up, he saw Cas and stopped, looking confused.

Dean stepped out and grabbed him from behind. He hurriedly put the handcuffs on the man and Cas shoved a piece of cloth into the man’s mouth and then gagged him with another strip. Together, they dragged Tim to the car and threw him into the trunk.

All in all, it took less than five minutes to grab Timothy.

 

Before they left, Cas had spread out two thick tarps on the floor, after Dean had moved the living room furniture away. Dean climbed a step ladder and screwed a heavy ring into the ceiling above the center of the tarps. This is where they drug Timothy. Cas ran rope over the ring, and down to tie it to the handcuffs. Then they pulled the man up until just his toes were touching the tarp. Cas tied his legs tightly together.

Cas very slowly cut off the man’s clothes, until he stood naked, hanging and looking so terrified it made Dean’s stomach lurch a little.

Cas growled, “Hello Timothy. I’m Cas and this is Dean.”

Tim just whimpered and tried to talk but only soft noises came out.

Cas walked around Tim and looked him over. He laughed when he looked at the man’s dick. He flicked it with his thumb and forefinger. Tim flinched.

“You call that thing a cock? You can’t be a very successful homo with a cock that small. Now, _this_ is a cock…”

With that, Cas pulled his cock out of his pants and stood in front of the man. The man looked more terrified than before.

“Oh, don’t worry, Tim. I wouldn’t rape you. I don’t do that. I have my sweet cheeks.”

 

Dean stood, watching Cas. He wondered what was going to happen.

 

Cas went to the kitchen and returned with a straw. It was a fat one, the kind you got with a shake from a fast food place. Cas walked up to the man and grabbed his dick. He pulled it straight out of front of him, and proceeded to push the straw up into the man’s slit. Tim screamed around the gag and his eyes rolled up inside his head. Cas just continued to push the straw in until just a tiny bit was still outside the man’s urethra. Then Cas dropped the cock and stepped back.

Watching, Dean’s cock began to fill. He looked down and Cas was fully erect.

Cas grabbed a knife. He cut a very shallow line across the man’s chest. Blood began to drip. The cut wasn’t nearly deep enough to cause any real harm, but Dean was sure it hurt like a bitch. The man struggled and tears streamed down his face.

Cas handed the knife to Dean without a word. Dean took it and stood in front of the weeping man. He had to decide if he was going to participate or not. But he knew he was going to, he felt compelled to.

Dean took the knife and sliced a shallow line from one nipple to the other. He watched the blood begin to drip, fascinated.

Dean decided at that point, he was lost to anything and anyone but Cas.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean made another shallow cut from one nipple down to the guy’s navel. He heard Cas return from the kitchen. When he looked, Cas was carrying three bottles of beer, which confused Dean. Was he going to offer Tim a beer?

Cas popped a top off one and handed it to Dean. He sat a second on the floor. But then he took the third and walked around behind Tim. Dean waited, and the man’s eyes got huge and he screamed through his gag.

Cas said, “This is disgusting. Dean, come here.”

Dean walked around behind the man and saw Cas forcing the bottle into the man’s asshole.

“Look at this loose hole. This guy has no pride at all. He’s just floppy.”

Cas pushed the bottle far into the guys’ ass.

Then he walked around to face Tim. Dean followed.

Cas told Dean to strip, and Dean did.

Cas said to Tim, “Tim, my friend, you should not let yourself go like that. You see what a big cock I have. Now, I fuck my sweetness every single day. And yet, look at how tight he is.”

Cas made Dean lean over and show the man his ass.

Cas snapped his fingers a couple of times in the guy’s face.

“Tim? Tim, pay attention. Look at Dean’s hole. See how nice and tight it is?”

Cas reached and pulled Dean’s ass cheeks apart, showing his hole to the staring man.

 

Blood was beginning to drip in small pools on the tarp. Cas stripped naked too.

“No point in getting blood on our clothes. I hate doing wash.” Cas said, grinning at Dean. Cas’ cock was rock hard, standing up with pre cum running down the shaft and dripping into a blood pool. Dean was aroused by the sight of his pre cum stirring in the blood. It made pretty patterns.

Cas Lifted the guy’s balls up high and cut into his perineum. This produced more blood than all the other shallow cuts put together. It splattered on the tarp. Cas got blood on his hand, and he reached up and wiped his hand off on the guy’s belly.

Dean was becoming more and more aroused. The blood, the weeping cuts, the straw sticking obscenely out of Tim’s dick… it all made Dean want Cas to fuck him so badly. He even moaned a little.

Cas looked at him and grinned broadly.

“Turned on, sweetness?”

Dean nodded.

Cas walked over to him, pulled him in close and kissed him passionately. His tongue invaded Dean’s mouth and his cock pushed hard into Dean’s hip. Dean moved a little to make it rub on his thigh and moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled Dean down on the tarp with him. He laid on his back in the blood and pulled Dean to sit on top of him. Cas’ cock was running up the crack of Dean’s ass and Dean wanted it in him so badly he couldn’t think of anything else.

Cas whispered, “Okay, sweetness, ride me.”

Dean lifted himself up and positioned himself above Cas’ cock. He reached back and grabbed Cas’ cock, steadying it and then he pushed himself down onto it. No lube and no prep meant it hurt a lot and that is exactly what Dean wanted. He craved this pain like people craved food or drink. He had loved this from the very first time Cas fucked him and nothing had changed to this day.

Dean moved himself up and down Cas’ shaft, going faster and harder with each thrust. Cas just lay there and let Dean do whatever he wanted. Cas had the faraway look in his eyes that he usually got when they fucked. Dean had often wondered where Cas went but never had the courage to ask.

Dean’s knees and feet were in blood, and he could hear the occasional drip of more blood hitting the tarp near them.

Cas reached out a hand and got it covered with blood. He grabbed Dean’s cock and jacked him off with the blood as lube. Dean came so hard he thought he was going to pass out. He clenched his hole around Cas tightly. Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him up and slammed him down over and over, using Dean as his fuck toy. Then he closed his eyes, made a small moan and came inside Dean over and over.

They lay, panting, as the blood pool spread around them. Dean glanced up and looked at Tim. His eyes were glassy but mostly focused.

“How long are we going to keep him, Cas?”

 

“Haven’t decided yet.”

 

They showered and slept for a few hours. Dean woke up first, snuggled into Cas’ side. He just lay there and thought about how much he loved Cas. He didn’t allow himself to think about what they were doing. It would take him places he didn’t want to go. So he just snuggled and waited for Cas to wake up.

Dean dozed off, and woke up to Cas moving his arm from Cas’ chest. “Gotta piss, sweet cheeks. I’ll be right back.”

Dean stretched and waited, hoping Cas was horny and wanted to fuck.

Cas came back in the room and leered at Dean. Dean smiled big and tossed the covers off. He spread his legs wide apart for Cas. Cas walked to the bed and stood, looking down at Dean.

“You are my insatiable little sweet cheeks. I could fuck you ten times a day and you’d still want more.”

Dean chuckled and said, “Too bad we can’t give that a try.”

 

Cas crawled in the bed, over Dean. He whispered in Dean’s ear, and his hot breath sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“I’ll give it a shot when we get home.”

 

Cas pulled Dean’s ass over onto his side and shoved three fingers in him. Dean made little sounds in his throat that amused Cas. Cas fucked the fingers in and out of him, enjoying what he was able to do to Dean. Dean had always been submissive, even in grade school. His father was a real asshole, and knocked Dean and his mom around on a regular basis. He was the first man Cas had really wanted to kill. Bastard died in a car accident with a little help from Cas.

But it left Dean insecure and submissive to just about everyone. Cas hated that. He wanted Dean submissive to him and him alone. He had worked on Dean all through school to make him more confident. He had been fairly successful, too. Dean learned how to stand up for himself out there, in the so-called ‘real’ world.

But he remained a sweet sub for Cas and that was the most important thing of all.

It was the hardest thing Cas had ever done, leaving Dean behind. But Cas knew he was twisted, that he had urges that weren’t exactly normal. He had to explore them, figure out what he was, _who_ he was. He knew he couldn’t do that with Dean. He didn’t want to pull Dean into something unknown. No, he had to leave. But he always knew he’d go back. He needed Dean as much as Dean needed him. More, maybe.

And now, here they were. Together. Stalking, killing and fucking their brains out. Cas had dreamed of this for years. He felt invincible, omniscient. He knew enough to be careful, he had no intention of making some stupid mistake that would get them arrested. But still, he felt like, here with Dean in his arms, he had it all.

 


	7. Chapter 7

After Cas had eaten Dean out for a while, and then fucked him until he had come yelling Cas’ name, Cas got up and went to look at Timothy.

Sadly, good old Tim was dead. He had bled out during the night.

Sighing, Cas told Dean they needed to eat breakfast and then take care of the body.

They dug a hole, then wrapped Timothy up in the bloody tarp and carefully carried the body to the grave. They tossed him in and Cas doused him in lighter fluid and set the body on fire. After the fire had burned down, they covered the grave and went back to the house.

They worked together to make the place look like it did when they got there. When they were done, there was no visible evidence they had ever been there.

 

Dean asked, “What now, Cas? Where are we going?”

Cas smiled at him and said, “Home. We’re going home.”

Dean blinked and looked at him. “Your home?”

 

Cas hugged him. “Yeah, sweetness. OUR home. Phoenix.”

 

 

Cas took his time driving to Phoenix. The first night, they stayed in a moderately nice motel. Cas called for pizza to be delivered to the room. After they ate, he stripped Dean and told him to get on the bed. He pulled off his own clothes, thinking about how he wanted to take Dean this time.

In the end, He laid down on the bed and told Dean to sit on his chest. He had Dean grab the headboard and he positioned himself under Dean. He pulled Dean’s ass down and buried his tongue deep inside Dean’s hole.

Dean gasped and jerked, but Cas held his hips tightly. He tongued and licked Dean, tasting the tangy, salty and slightly bitter taste of his boy. Dean was moaning and mumbling things Cas couldn’t hear or understand.

Finally, he pulled his face out of Dean’s ass and pushed him down. Dean’s cock left a trail of pre cum along Cas’ chest. Cas grabbed him and flipped them both over so that he was on top. Dean spread for him and wrapped his legs tightly around Cas’ waist.

Cas thrust into Dean. He slid right in because of all the work he had done on Dean’s ass already. That was a bit annoying to Cas, so he fucked Dean hard and fast. He took it slightly past the point that he usually did. Dean was whimpering but still thrusting against him. He needed to hurt Dean and Dean needed that too.

Next time he wouldn’t spend so much time eating Dean out. But Dean just tasted so good, it was hard to remember.

“Play with yourself, Dean. Wanna see you cum.”

Dean grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He groaned and let his head fall back. It didn’t take long before Dean’s hot cum shot all over Cas.

“That’s it, sweet cheeks. You are such a good boy for me.”

Cas increased his speed and let his climax take him to another place.

 

In the morning, before they dressed to leave, Cas pulled something out of his duffel.

“I wanna play some games with you, sweetness, to make the trip more interesting.”

Dean nodded.

 

Cas pulled a fairly large butt plug out of his bag. At the widest part, it was wider than Cas was thick. It narrowed to a small stem, then had a wide base. He made Dean lean over and he just touched the tip of it to Dean’s hole. Then he spit on it and forced it in.

Dean gasped and actually tried to pull away.

Cas slapped Dean’s ass hard.

“What the fuck are you doing, sweetness? You pull away from me? Are you seriously being bad?”

 

Dean sounded very sorry and a little frightened.

“I’m sorry, Cas. Really. I didn’t mean to. It just hurt and I wasn’t ready. I’d never be bad.”

 

Cas said, “Yeah, well, but you were bad. And because of it, you have to wear this tomorrow too.”

Dean nodded with a forlorn look on his face.

 

Dean dressed and it pleased Cas to see that Dean was fairly uncomfortable. That was the plan, after all.

 

Dean wiggled around on the seat. Cas glanced at him, enjoying Dean’s obvious discomfort sitting on the plug. Finally, Cas reached over and put his hand on Dean’s thigh.

“Stop wiggling, Dean. Sit still.”

Dean sighed and did as he was told.

 

A couple of hours later, Cas reached over and palmed Dean’s cock through his pants. Dean sucked in a breath. Cas rubbed his hand up and down, feeling Dean harden beneath his hand.

Dean’s breath was short and he was biting back a moan. Cas rubbed harder.

Dean whispered, “Cas. I’m gonna cum in my pants if you don’t stop.”

 

Cas smiled. “That’s the idea, sweetness. Cum for me. Now.”

 

Dean moaned and pushed his hips against Cas’ hand. Cas grabbed Dean’s cock roughly. Dean groaned and came in his pants. Cas felt the beginning of a sticky spot on Dean’s fly.

 

“Yuck.” Dean made a face. Cas chuckled.

 

They stopped for lunch and Cas took Dean into the men’s room. He helped Dean take off his underwear and tossed them into the trash. He bent Dean over and wiggled the butt plug. He twisted it around.

“Good boy. I’m proud of you.”

 

After lunch they hit the road again. Dean was more comfortable without the sticky underwear on, but the plug still bothered him. Sitting on it, it pressed into him but it wasn’t long enough to actually arouse him. He really wished it was gone, and hated that he had to wear it tomorrow as well.

It was very rare that Dean did anything that Cas considered bad, but when he did, there was always punishment. The absolute worst was when Cas wouldn’t let Dean cum for five days, back in high school. Dean had felt like he would lose his mind during that one.

 

Cas stopped and got them a motel room about five. He told Dean they weren’t in any hurry, and that Cas just wanted to make it a relaxing trip. They went out and found a little diner for dinner then went back to the room.

Cas told Dean to strip and he did. Cas turned him around and pressed his hand against the plug. Dean moaned but didn’t speak or pull away.

Cas bent him slightly and yanked it out. Because the stem was small, Dean’s hole was still nice and tight.

Cas bent down and kissed Dean’s hole and gave his ass a playful slap.

Dean stood up, beaming.

“I love you so much, Cas.”

 

Cas said, “I know you do, sweet cheeks. I know you do.”

 

Cas pulled Dean onto the bed with him and began kissing him. Dean loved to make out, always had. Cas enjoyed it up to a point, but past that point it just seemed redundant to him. He mainly did it for long periods to please Dean. It tended to make Dean soft and compliant, even more so than usual.

Cas laid back and told Dean to suck on him. Dean did so, happily. He was very good at giving head. He knew just how much suction to use, just how often to lick Cas’ slit, just how to deep throat him. Cas had taught him well. He let his mind wander as Dean blew him. He was sort of anxious to get home, he’d been gone awhile this time. He wanted to get Dean settled in.

Then he came back to reality, and pulled away from Dean. He pushed Dean down on his side and slid in behind him. He spooned him and shoved his cock into Dean’s sweet hole. Fuck it felt so good. It was, by far, the favorite part of fucking Dean… pushing into him.

Dean was always so tight and sometimes Cas marveled that he could even get his cock into Dean. But Dean opened for him each and every time. He often positioned himself so he could see this marvel: his cock disappearing inside of Dean. Dean’s hole opened just enough to allow him access, then tightened right up around his shaft. Watching his cock slide in and out was still an amazing sight to Cas.

Dean pushed back against him, trying to get every inch of Cas’ cock inside of him. Another thing Cas loved: just how insatiable his sweetness was. He never said no. He never once in all these years acted like he didn’t want Cas in him.

Fact was, Dean wanted to be fucked constantly. He was always horny and ready for Cas. Cas had occasionally thought about getting Dean a big dildo, but decided against it. He wanted Dean horny and ready for him at all times.

Cas truly believed that fucking Dean was a gift that God had bestowed on him.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Before they checked out the next morning, Cas made a phone call. Dean was in the bathroom but he could hear part of the conversation. Cas was telling someone that he would be home tonight, and to have the place ready. Dean had no idea who Cas was talking to. He guessed it made sense to have someone watch over the place where Cas lived when he wasn’t there.

They got some breakfast and got on the road. Dean had the plug firmly in him. Cas never forgot a punishment. Dean knew to sit still though.

Dean was feeling restless and unhappy because Cas had not fucked him before they left. Cas told him they needed to get on the road. He was anxious to get home.

Now that he was back with Cas, Dean’s libido had gone into overdrive again. When they were together in school and for the few years after, Cas had fucked Dean at the very least once a day and usually it was twice or even more.

Then when Cas left, Dean had masturbated but it was a poor substitute and he kind of just got to the point where sex was so unsatisfactory he hardly ever did.

Then Cas came back for him. Now, he was back to being horny all the time. He just couldn’t get enough of Cas. Cas fucking him was almost all he thought about.

They drove for several hours. Then Cas decided to stop for lunch. They went into a little diner and ordered. Then Cas grabbed his wrist and led him to the bathroom. Once they were inside, Cas locked the door and pulled Dean’s pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh. He pulled Dean up to sit on the counter next to the sink and grabbed Dean’s cock.

He put Dean in his mouth and sucked on the head of his dick. Dean moaned and tried not to thrust into Cas’ mouth. Cas used a combination of his mouth and his hand to bring Dean to a quick climax. Dean was panting and wiggling. When he came, Cas stepped to the side and aimed Dean’s cock so that he shot all over the floor.

Dean was panting and said, “Thank you, Cas. Thank you so much.”

 

Cas smiled, and said “I know how unhappy you were, baby. I have to keep my sweet cheeks happy.”

They went back out and ate their lunch and were back on the road in less than an hour.

 

They drove the rest of the afternoon. Eventually, Dean could see the beginning of a huge city. They drove onto a freeway, and then merged onto another freeway and then a third. Dean was taken aback at the sheer size of Phoenix, the amount of cars, everything.

After a while, Cas was driving along streets and heading for what appeared to be downtown. Then he came to a building that looked industrial. Cas parked in a parking structure and turned off the car.

“We’re here, sweetness.”

 

Cas led Dean to an old industrial elevator. They creaked up to the third floor. When the door opened, Dean sucked in a breath. The loft was beautiful. It was all just one big room, except for an area that was walled off and Dean figured that was the bedroom.

Other than that, the kitchen/dining room area was off to the left, and the living area took up most of the central room. It was all huge carpets, huge furniture, wall hangings, dark wood tables and lamps. It took Dean’s breath away.

Cas led Dean to the bedroom area. Dean sat down on the huge bed, looking a little shocked. Cas sat next to him and said, “Talk to me, sweetness. What’s wrong?’

Dean struggled to make sense of his confused feelings.

“Well, Cas, first of all, this is like a mansion. I had no idea you lived like this, and I wonder if I fit in. And I guess I’m wondering where your money comes from.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh.

“This is not a mansion, Dean. It’s nice, yeah, but it’s hardly a mansion. And you fit in anywhere I say you do. You are my sweet cheeks and this is your home now, too. I want you to feel comfortable, I want you to be happy here. Skipping to where my money comes from… I had one rich relative who died and left everything to me. I invested. We’re set for the rest of our lives, so don’t worry about that.”

 

Cas was fixing some dinner. While it was in the oven, Cas got he and Dean a beer and they sat together on a huge sectional. Cas began kissing Dean and rubbing his hands over Dean’s chest. Dean was getting very worked up, when they heard the oven timer go off.

Cas jumped up and pulled Dean up and led him to the table. They sat and ate some pasta and seafood thing that was really good.

After dinner, Dean whispered to Cas, “May I please get the plug out now?”

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, baby. Come on.”

He led Dean back to the bed and stripped his clothes off. Then he bent Dean over the bed and yanked the plug out. Dean sucked in his breath.

Cas pulled Dean down on the bed and pushed three fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on them and then Cas pushed them into Dean’s hole. Dean pushed against Cas’ hand.

Cas began to fuck Dean with his hand, with Dean making little noises. Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and squeezed it. Dean’s eyes got big. Cas stroked Dean’s cock in rhythm with his fingers moving in and out of Dean’s hole.

Dean’s breath became short and he moaned, “Cas… gonna… oh…”

Dean came all over Cas’ hand. Cas held it up to Dean’s mouth and he sucked it off each finger.

Then Cas rolled Dean onto his stomach and shoved into him. He fucked Dean as hard as he could without actually doing his sweetness permanent harm. He felt like he wanted to claim Dean in this new space, in his space. Their space now. Cas let his mind wander and he began to thrust in even harder.

Dean whimpered. This brought Cas back to reality and he slowed down, eased off. Dean would never complain, never tell Cas that he’d gotten hurt, but Cas never wanted to actually hurt him either.

Cas paid close attention to what he was doing and climaxed quickly.

He pulled out of Dean and rolled him over.

“Tell me the truth, Dean. Did I hurt you? I mean, hurt you more than usual? More than you like?”

Dean looked distressed. “A little, Cas. But just a little. I can take it, you know that.”

 

Cas sighed. He really was going to have to be more careful and not let his mind wander so far away.

“I’m sorry, sweetness. I never want to hurt you too much, you know that. Would it do any good for me to order you to tell me if I do?”

Dean looked sheepish.

Cas knew Dean would never say a thing.

 

They slept late. Both of them were tired from the driving. Dean woke up first and went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He picked around in the refrigerator and cabinets, taking stock of what there was to fix for breakfast. He decided on pancakes and got out all the stuff he needed.

Cas wandered in while Dean was stirring the batter. Dean handed him a mug of coffee.

Cas walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Morning, sweetness. How did you sleep?”

 

Dean smiled. “Like a drugged baby. That bed is fantastic.”

 

Cas blew hot breath in Dean’s ear. “All the better to fuck you senseless, sweet cheeks.”

Dean grinned but said, “Can you wait until after pancakes?’

Cas sighed and sat down at the counter. “I suppose, but only because it is pancakes.”

 

Breakfast was wonderful. Dean cleaned up, but Cas got impatient.

“Leave it, sweetness. Come to bed now.”

 

Dean followed Cas and stripped out of his sleep pants. He laid down and Cas stood over him, just looking at him. Cas’ eyes ran over the length of his body and back to lock eyes with him. The intensity of Cas’ gaze made Dean’s cock begin to harden.

“You are so beautiful, my pretty, pretty boy. I can’t tell you how many times I imagined you right there, in my bed, in my home. I missed you more than I can even tell you.”

Dean actually blushed.           

“I thought I would die when you left me, Cas. I understood why you left, but I just felt like I had nothing to live for without you. The only thing that kept me going was that you told me you would come back for me, and you have never lied to me. Not once.’

Cas sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean.

“That’s because we are soul mates, Dean. I used to think that was a bunch of shit, but now that we are back together again I realize that’s what we are. I know that you have never had sex with anyone else but me. You would never fuck anyone else. And I want you to know that I would never fuck anyone else either. Never.”

 

Dean had tears in his eyes. He held out his hand and Cas took it. Dean pulled Cas down on top of him. Cas laughed and kissed Dean. Soon his kisses became urgent and hard. He ran his tongue along Dean’s jaw and down his throat. Cas sucked marks on Dean’s neck. When he got to Dean’s shoulder he bit down hard, breaking the skin. He sucked blood and then licked the wound. Dean groaned.

Dean turned over and put his ass in the air. Cas grabbed his hips and thrust his cock into Dean. He watched Dean’s hole open for him and then wrap around his cock again. He was so tight, so perfect. For once, Cas didn’t let his mind wander. Instead he concentrated on fucking Dean. He paid attention to everything… how tight Dean was, how hot it was inside him, the way Dean pushed back every time he thrust into him, every sound Dean made.

He reached around and grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean moaned and Cas squeezed it hard. He gathered some of the pre cum that dripped from the tip and used it to run his hand up and down the shaft. He established a rhythm of thrusting in Dean’s ass while he pulled back on Dean’s cock. He reversed the movement when he pulled back. It didn’t take long before Dean was cumming in his hand. He came not too long after that.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later, a man showed up. Cas invited him in and actually gave him a quick hug.

“Dean this is Crowley. Crowley, this… is Dean.”

Crowley managed a smile that looked more like a leer.

“Nice to finally meet you, Dean. Believe me, I have heard all about you from Cas.”

And to Cas he said, “He really is just as beautiful as you said he was. More, even. You are a lucky man, Cas.”

This made Dean really uncomfortable.

 

Cas and Crowley were at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and discussing some money situation. Dean excused himself and sat on the sectional, reading. He did have an ear cocked, listening to the conversation. He was curious.

It seemed to be about some property Cas wanted to buy, and Crowley was brokering the deal.   
The problem was the owner kept vacillating about wanting to sell or not. Crowley was getting pissed.

“Give him one last offer. If he still can’t make up his mind, walk away. Fuck him, I’ll find another place.” Cas was irritated, Dean could hear it in his voice.

Then Crowley said, “Your Dean really is as gorgeous as you said he was. Are you sure about having him involved? Isn’t that a risk?”

Cas laughed. “No risk at all. I tell you, Dean is perfect. In every way, he is perfect for me. Stop worrying like some old lady.”

Crowley mumbled something Dean couldn’t catch.

 

After Crowley left, they ate lunch. Dean really wanted to ask about Crowley, who he was and what things he did for Cas, but he worried that it wasn’t his place. Maybe he didn’t want to know the answers.

Cas, of course, picked up on Dean’s uncomfortable silence.

“Okay, sweetness, what’s up? What are you worrying about?”

 

Dean just said, “It’s nothing. Really.”

 

Cas looked irritated. “Stop that. Tell me what’s wrong right now.”

Dean knew that voice.

“I’m wondering about Crowley. What he is to you, what he does for you.”

 

Cas smiled. “Oh sweetness, are you jealous? There is no reason to be.”

Dean looked ashamed.

“Crowley is a friend. Well, as close to a friend as someone like me can have. I met him shortly after I got to Phoenix. Over time, he has been sort of a go-between for me. He helps me find properties to buy, gets me supplies I need… I guess he is kind of like my gopher.”

Dean was thoughtful.

“Supplies?”

 

Cas answered, “Like tarps, rope, shit like that, Dean. You know, supplies.”

Dean understood.

“So he knows? About you, I mean.”

 

“Yes, sweetness, he knows all about me.”

 

Dean asked, “Is that safe?”

 

“I trust him. Stop worrying.” Cas looked serious. “Now, I want to fuck you. Go get ready.”

Dean hurried to comply.

 

 

 

Cas was restless. He wasn’t sleeping well and he tended to prowl around the loft, scowling. He still fucked Dean regularly, but even that was not as intense as usual. Dean worried.

Then, one morning, Cas said, “We’re leaving tomorrow. You need to pack enough shit for at least a week.”

Dean nodded. “Do you know where we’re going yet?”

 

Cas answered, “Paris, Texas.”

 

Dean just said, “Okay, Cas.” He knew what was coming.

That night, Cas fucked Dean with an intensity that hadn’t been there in weeks. He lasted over a half an hour, ramming Dean until Dean was screaming out Cas’ name. Dean came and then hardened again. Cas bit him again in the same spot he had bitten before and sucked blood from Dean. The pain made Dean come again, and then Cas threw back his head and came, too. He flooded Dean with hot cum.

They both just lay there, struggling to steady their breath. Cas had one hand on Dean’s chest. He still had a little blood on his mouth.

Cas chuckled. “Sweetness, your ass is the best thing in the world.”

 

Dean smiled back at him “Honestly, I think your cock is.”

 

 

They left early the next morning. Cas threw some ‘supplies’ in the trunk and put their duffel bags on top. Cas said they had about a two-day drive ahead of them.

When they stopped for lunch, Cas pulled Dean into a bathroom stall and had Dean blow him. Dean gave him his best blow job and Cas came quickly. Dean swallowed every drop that Cas squirted into his mouth.

Back on the road, Cas had Dean take his cock out of his pants, and Cas jacked him off while he drove. Dean used some napkins from the glove compartment to clean himself up.

They stopped for the night outside of Houston. Cas chose a mid-level motel and checked them in. There was a restaurant next door where they ate dinner.

Back in the room, Cas took Dean into the shower. The water felt so good on Dean’s muscles after sitting in the car all day. Cas got soap and washed Dean. He made Dean spread his legs wide apart and took a long time washing his balls, his perineum and his ass. Dean was hard, and Cas smiled at him.

“Now wash me.”

Dean did. He really took his time washing Cas’ cock, balls and ass. Cas was hard too.

Cas smiled and said, “Not in the shower. Too dangerous.”

That amused the hell out of Dean.

 

Dry, clean and in the bed, Cas had three fingers in Dean’s ass. Dean was fucking himself on them, moaning and breathing hard. Cas’ cock was so hard it ached, but Cas wasn’t ready to take Dean yet. He loved watching Dean move himself up and down on his hand.

Finally, Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean whimpered. “Hold on, Sweetness.”

Cas crawled on top of Dean, who pulled his legs up high. Cas put them on his shoulders. He pushed his cock deep in to Dean, never pausing until his balls lay on Dean’s ass.

“Take it, sweetness. Feel me in you, as deep as I can go. I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow. Your asshole is so sweet and tight. And mine. All mine.”

Dean moaned and nodded. “Yes, Cas, it’s yours.”

Cas fucked Dean hard. Rough. Just like they both loved. Cas let his mind wander to the task he was headed for. It made him last so much longer in Dean, and it helped him open his mind and see things clearly. He never saw things as clearly as when he was fucking Dean.

He heard Dean, saying “Fuck, Cas, fuck, it’s so good… oh god… oh…”

And Cas smiled. He smiled at Dean’s passion and at the kill ahead. He came back to concentrate on Dean.

Cas leaned forward, making Dean’s legs go even higher and got him even deeper. He crammed his cock into Dean hard and listened to Dean whimper and felt him push against Cas. He felt his cock inside Dean, hot and wet and so fucking tight. Cas felt his climax coming over him, so he increased his speed until it was right there… He pushed in and held. He shot cum into Dean over and over, feeling it fill his boy and run back onto the head of his cock.

When he -pulled out, he looked down and watched his cum drip out of Dean’s hole. Such a beautiful sight. He moved down and began to lick it. Dean gasped and jerked but Cas held his hips down on the bed. He licked and sucked his cum out of Dean, then moved up and shared some on his tongue in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked it eagerly.

They slept. Tomorrow they would be in Paris, Texas.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas was awake early, anxious to get on the road. He blew Dean, to keep him happy for awhile so Cas could drive further before stopping. They ate a quick breakfast and were gone.

 

Cas didn’t stop for lunch until mid-afternoon. He chose a small diner and they sat together in a booth. A couple of men stared at them with hostility.

Dean said, “I don’t think they like gays around here.”

Cas laughed. “I’m not worried.” And he kissed Dean. When they broke apart, the men were gone.

They ate burgers and fries. While they ate, Cas used one hand to palm Dean’s cock through his jeans and make him rock hard. Dean wiggled around, trying to reduce the pressure the jeans put on him. Cas just smiled and pinched the head of his cock. Dean could hardly suppress a moan.

Cas threw some money down on the table and got up. Dean slid to the edge of the booth and stood up. His cock was pushing against his fly so he kind of hunched over to try and hide it.

“Stand up straight.” Cas looked stern. Dean stood up and his cock tented his jeans. He walked out of the diner with as much dignity as he could.

In the car, Cas told Dean to take his cock out, and Dean did. But Cas didn’t touch it, he just drove. Dean groaned in frustration.

“Hold on, sweetness, I’ll take care of you soon.”

 

After a bit, Cas pulled off the highway onto a side road. He drove a ways and then parked under some trees. He told Dean to take his pants and boxers off. Cas lay down in the back seat and had Dean suck him until he was hard. Then he positioned Dean over his cock and pulled him down onto it. With no prep and no lube, Dean gasped and made a small noise, but he never pulled away or made any move to stop Cas.

Dean moved up and down the shaft of Cas’ cock, and Cas thrust up each time. They established a rhythm but Dean needed more. He started going faster and jamming himself down on Cas, his eyes shut tight.

“Open your eyes, sweetness. Look at me.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Cas. His eyes shined in passion and love for Cas.

“Look down, sweet. Watch my cock disappear inside of you. It is beautiful to behold.”

Dean looked down as he slid up and down on Cas. His eyes got big.

Then gasping, he came hard, shooting cum on Cas. Cas gathered some up on his fingers and sucked it into his mouth. He did it again and fed it to Dean.

Cas thrust up into Dean as hard as he could, and soon he felt his release. He pulled Dean down to just sit on his cock as he shot. Then he pulled Dean down to kiss him.

They cleaned up and got back on the highway. Cas told Dean they would be there tonight. Dean felt nervous but excited. He wondered if he would recognize the man again this time. He wanted to help.

 

They pulled into a motel parking lot about eight. Cas got them a room, and after they put their bags in, they went in search of a place to eat. They found a place called McKeys that seemed nice enough. They ate and headed back to the room.

Cas explained that they needed to do a search the next day for an empty house out in the boonies where they would take their guy. Cas didn’t call it a victim, or anything like that. He always just said ‘the guy.” He wanted to get an early start. He asked Dean if he could wait for Cas to fuck him until they got back, or if that would make Dean too antsy. Dean promised he would be okay.

They slept spooning, with Cas holding Dean in his arms.

 

Dean woke up and Cas was already in the bathroom. He walked out, fully dressed. Dean jumped up and took care of things in the bathroom, then dressed as well. Cas kissed him and they left the room.

They drove around town, scoping everything out. Then Cas drove out of town, into the surrounding area looking for empty or abandoned homes or cabins. Down a dirt road, they came across a small house that had boarded-up windows. Cas parked and they got out.

They walked around the outside, checking everything out. There was only one door to the place and Cas liked that. Cas picked the lock and they went inside. The place didn’t have any furniture and it was pretty dusty. Cas walked the rooms, looking in closets and cabinets. He was very meticulous.

Finally, he walked around outside, looking for any sense of people living nearby. There was none.

 

He decided it would do. But he told Dean they were going to need to buy some things, like sleeping bags for them to sleep on. A large cooler for food and beer and some camping chairs would do it. This made it look like they were just going camping when they bought supplies.

After lunch, they shopped for the camping supplies. Cas chatted easily with the salesman about best places to camp around here. Dean just stayed quiet.

Then it was back to the motel. Cas praised Dean for being good, because he knew how horny Dean was. This was the longest Dean had gone without being fucked since they got back together.

Dean glowed at being praised. He wanted to be good for Cas, and if it meant he had to control his urges, no matter how strong they were, he would.

Cas stripped Dean and bent him over the desk in the room. Dean spread his legs. Cas unzipped and pulled out his cock. He fingered Dean a little and that was enough to make him hard. He spit on his cock and shoved into Dean. Dean grunted and clenched on Cas’ cock.

Cas fucked Dean hard. When he thrust in, he actually lifted Dean to where just his toes were on the floor. Dean was moaning about how good it felt.

Cas said, hot in his ear, “Yeah, sweet cheeks, your ass is mine. I own your hole and you know it. It exists only for me to fuck. You be good and take it, no matter how hard I give it to you.”

 

Dean whispered, “Yes, Cas. Fuck me hard, I can take it.”

 

Cas increased his speed and thrust into Dean harder than ever. Holding Dean’s hips tight, he used Dean’s hole hard. He felt Dean cum, he shot sperm all over the desk. His hole tightened around Cas’ cock and Cas let himself go. He filled Dean, then pulled out and watched his spunk roll back out of Dean and down his thighs.

They cleaned up in the shower and went out for dinner. Cas took them to a different restaurant, not wanting to be seen in the same one twice if it could be avoided. Back in the room, they went to bed early because they had a lot to do the next morning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, they went straight to the vacant house. They set up the sleeping bags over an air mattress Cas had bought. Cas spread the tarps and screwed the O ring into the ceiling above them. Dean set up chairs and a small table. They also had some battery-powered lights. When things looked perfect, they left and went to get some food.

Cas and Dean shopped for things they could keep in the cooler and eat simply. They bought several large bags of ice and set up the food and drinks in the cooler.

When everything was ready, they went for lunch. Cas said they could take the rest of the day off, and they would begin to look for the right man tomorrow.

Back in the motel, they napped. They had gotten up early and worked hard to set things up. They stripped and got into the bed naked to sleep. Cas spooned Dean to him and fell asleep quickly.

Dean woke up later in the afternoon with Cas’ rock hard cock pushing against his hole. He sighed happily and pushed back against Cas. Cas grabbed his hips and pulled them back, forcing his cock into Dean. Dean made “Oh oh oh oh oh” sounds as Cas slid into him.

Cas allowed his mind to wander. He knew Dean was being pleasured and he could allow himself to think about tomorrow. He hoped they found the right man quickly. He could easily wait all day but it was so much better when he was found early. Cas was still amazed that Dean found the right man last time. It just proved to Cas that Dean was a gift to him. God gave Dean to him, and he would always do his best to keep Dean happy and safe.

Of course, it was so easy to keep Dean happy. All Cas had to do was to fuck him. A lot.

Cas came back to himself, listening to Dean saying, “Oh fuck, Cas I’m coming… I’m co…” and he felt Dean clench down on Cas’ cock as he did. Cas kept on for a bit, and then allowed himself the release. It was very, very satisfying.

They cleaned up and went for dinner. Afterwards, they lay together in the bed and watched pay-per-view movies until Dean fell asleep in Cas’ arms. Cas turned off the TV and settled down.

 

 

The next morning, they went for breakfast and then Cas parked where they had a good view of the town’s shopping area. Paris Texas was a small town and didn‘t really have a mall, just an area where there were a lot of shops. This is where Cas and Dean watched. Men came and went but none seemed to be the right one.

Cas made Dean take out his cock and Cas jacked him off while they waited. Mostly he did it to keep Dean alert, but also he was a little bored. He was beginning to think they wouldn’t find the right man today. Dean cleaned up with napkins again, and tucked himself back in his jeans.

Then Cas said quietly, “Dean? Dean, look.”

Dean looked up quickly and saw a guy walking across the street and coming towards the car. He shimmered in the sunlight, or at least he did in Dean’s sight. The man walked right by the car and continued down the street. Cas and Dean both turned around and watched him walk away.

They got out of the car and followed the man. They kept a good distance from him but never let him out of their sight. He walked a couple of blocks, then turned down a residential street. Three houses down, he went in a house.

Dean stayed behind to watch and make sure the guy didn’t leave while Cas went back for the car. Once he returned, they parked down the street a little and watched the house. The man never came out again.

They had found him.

 

They spent their last night in the motel. Cas was in a great mood and he fucked Dean for over an hour. His mind was whirling and he got lost in thoughts, anticipations of the next few days. His body simply took over and did what it did. Dean was gasping and whimpering by the time Cas finally came back to himself and realized how long it had actually been. He focused and climaxed. It seemed that Dean had cum twice and he was totally spent. His pupils were blown and he was so soft in Cas’ arms it was like he had no bones.

Cas made a mental note to pay closer attention next time. He was afraid he would make Dean too sore for sex the next day and that could be disastrous.

Dean was asleep in minutes. Cas hugged him close and went to sleep as well.

 

The next day the checked out of the motel and moved their stuff to the vacant house. Then they set up to find out everything they could about the guy. At the end of the day, they knew his name, that he was single but had a girlfriend, he had a cat and he was unemployed. Frank was looking for a job but wasn’t having any luck.

They spent the night in the vacant house. Cas fucked Dean carefully that night. Dean was sore but not too sore. Cas didn’t want to make anything worse. He paid attention, only let Dean climax once and he came himself in about fifteen minutes. He spent time making out with Dean. This was a rare treat for Dean, one Cas didn’t indulge in often. But he was happy they had found the man, and he was also sorry he had lost control the night before and almost hurt Dean. So he kissed and rubbed and played with Dean for an hour. Dean was in heaven.

 

 

In the morning, they ate a little and drove to Frank’s place. It was really early and they were fairly sure Frank was still in bed. Cas gathered up the cuffs, rope and gag, and they went to the back door. True to small town living, the door was unlocked. They went in and found Frank asleep.

They quickly overpowered him. When he was cuffed, his legs tied together and he was firmly gagged, they carried him out to the trunk of Cas’ car. Then they went back inside and removed any trace of a disturbance. They had worn gloves so there was no worry over fingerprints. When everything looked completely normal, they drove to the abandoned house and drug Frank inside.

Soon they had him strung up, a rope going from his hand cuffs to the O ring. He was hauled up to the point that just his toes were on the floor. Cas moved the car to a spot where it wasn’t visible from the road.

Frank was terrified, or at least he looked that way. His gag kept him from doing more than mumbling. Cas smiled up at him. Dean sat in a chair, watching Cas. At this point, Dean had no way of knowing if Cas acted exactly the same way with each of his victims or if he changed things up.

Cas produced a knife and cut Frank’s Pajamas off him. Frank had an average-sized dick, longer than Tim’s but not as long as Dean’s. Of course, no one had a cock as big as Cas’. No one Dean had ever heard of anyway. Cas lifted Frank’s cock and turned it around in his hand.

“What do you think, Dean? At least he’s not a midget like the last one.”

Dean chuckled.

Cas made a shallow cut along the man’s belly and listened to him scream around the gag. He walked around the hanging man, like a sort of inspection. Frank’s eyes got big and Dean assumed Cas had something in his ass, possibly a finger or two. Or more.

Cas walked back into Dean’s line of sight. He turned to Dean.

“So, sweet cheeks, how would you like to fuck old Frank, here?

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean just stared at Cas. Cas repeated his question.

“Want to fuck Frank?”

Dean didn’t know what to say.

“Cas, I… uh, I never fucked anyone. Ever. I don’t think I can.”

 

Cas walked up to him and touched his cheek.

“Oh, you can, sweetness. It’s not like you don’t know what to do. I think you’d enjoy it, I really do. It would at least give you a taste of just how happy you make me when I fuck you.”

Dean was hesitant. He did want to please Cas, though. He agreed to try.

Cas drug a table over near where Frank hung. Then he let the rope loose so that Frank fell forward, bent over the table. His ass was sticking up and Dean stared at it.

Cas walked over to Dean and stood behind him. He reached around and caressed Dean’s cock. Dean let his head fall back against Cas’ shoulder.

Cas said, “Tell you what I’ll do, sweetness. You stick your cock in old Frank here, and I’ll fuck you while you do. Would you like that?”

Dean nodded, and his cock reacted. Cas ran his hand up and down the shaft, making Dean hard.

Dean pulled apart the man’s ass cheeks and looked at the tight little hole. When he thought about forcing into it, he became even more aroused. He rolled on a condom that Cas had handed him.

Dean forced the head of his cock into the man. The man screamed around his gag and tried to move away but he was trussed up way too tightly to do anything. It felt kind of weird to Dean, but still, it felt good too.

Then Cas shoved into Dean from behind and the force drove Dean inside the man deeper. Dean pushed back against Cas, but Cas pushed him against the man. Dean’s senses were on overload. He wanted to concentrate on Cas in him, but his mind kept going to where he was deep in the man.

Cas fucked him hard, and Dean established a rhythm between Cas in him and him in Frank. Dean put his hands on either side of Frank and began to fuck hard and fast, listening to the guy grunt and moan. It really did feel sort of good, sort of powerful.

But really, all Dean wanted was Cas. He moved his perception to Cas fucking him and concentrated on it. Soon, Dean felt his climax coming and he shot up inside the guy. Panting, he pushed back against Cas and slid out of the guy’s ass. Cas fucked him a few more times and then came inside Dean.

 

After they had Frank strung up again, Cas hugged Dean to him.

“You did so good, sweetness. Did you like that?”

Dean sighed. “Sort of, I guess. I did feel sort of powerful. But Cas, I don’t want to do that anymore. I just want you to fuck me, I don’t like fucking men. I just want you.”

Cas kissed him. “That’s my good boy.”

 

They took turns slicing on Frank. Never too deep, always shallow enough to cause pain but not to allow him to bleed out. When the blood was pooling on the tarp, Cas laid Dean down in it.

Dean lifted his legs and blood dripped off his ass. Cas put his hands in the blood and then rubbed blood all over Dean’s chest and belly. He put Dean’s legs on his shoulders and thrust into Dean. Dean gasped and cried out.

Cas fucked Dean even harder than usual. The blood inflamed him and soon, all he could see was red. He rammed in and out of Dean, remembering the sight of Dean fucking the man. It had really turned Cas on but at the same time, he didn’t want Dean to enjoy it. Dean was there for him to fuck and he didn’t want Dean to start wanting to fuck anyone. It had worked out perfectly.

Dean came, his cum mixing in the blood and coating his belly. Cas looked at the cum in the blood and he came hard. He actually saw only black for a moment. It was glorious.

Cas showed Dean places to cut that wouldn’t lead to a lot of blood loss. There were major veins that needed to be avoided. Dean learned quickly. By night, Frank was a canvas of cuts and blood. Cas and Dean stopped to eat. They sat and cuddled, talking quietly about mundane things like getting some new linens for their bed when they got back home.

Dean yawned. Cas could tell he was tired, so they called it a night. They stripped and crawled into the sleeping bag. Cas pulled Dean in to put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Dean was asleep quickly.

In the morning, Dean woke up first and really had to piss. He crawled slowly out of the sleeping bag, trying not to wake up Cas. He went to the back door and pissed out into the yard. When he got back to the bed, Cas was awake and smiling at him. Cas pulled the edge of the sleeping bag back and Dean crawled in.

“Good morning, sweet cheeks. How did you sleep?”

Dean answered that he had slept really well.

“Good. Now, sweetness, how would you like to get fucked this morning? Any requests?”

Dean smiled so brightly when Cas allowed him to make that decision.

“I want you to take me while I am on my hands and knees. I love that because it makes you go so deep in me.”

Dean flipped onto his hands and knees. Cas licked Dean’s hole a little, making Dean gasp and wiggle around. Then Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and shoved his cock in to Dean until he bottomed out. Cas liked this position too. It allowed him to sit back and watch his cock slide in and out of Dean’s hole.

This morning he pulled his cock all the way out of Dean every time, then thrust back in, watching Dean’s tight hole open for him every time. Cas loved the sight of Dean accepting his cock, opening up for him then tightening around him so nicely. He thought again at how lucky he was to have Dean for his own.

Cas’ mind wandered to Frank and he hoped the man was still alive. He wanted to teach Dean a few more techniques before the man died.

Then he concentrated on fucking Dean. Dean came and Cas increased his thrusts until he came as well.

 

 

Frank had survived the night. Cas and Dean ate some breakfast and then Cas continued teaching Dean the best places to cut. Frank was only semi-conscious at this point, moaning quietly with each new cut. Finally, Cas said they were ready to end this.

Cas grabbed the man’s cock and pulled it straight out. He took the knife and sliced down the shaft. Not too deeply, just enough to reveal the muscles underneath. Then he carefully peeled the skin off. Dean was slightly nauseated by this, but he still watched.

Frank managed to start screaming again. Blood poured from his cock. Cas never severed a major vein or artery but still, the blood flowed strongly onto the tarp. He stood back, and after a bit, Frank died.

Dean saw that Cas had a huge hard-on. Cas grabbed him and threw him down into the blood, and yanked his legs up high. He forced his cock into Dean. It really hurt but Dean accepted that Cas needed to hurt him, needed this release.

Cas fucked Dean roughly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Dean forced himself to keep his eyes open and making contact with Cas. Cas used him in a way he had never done before in all the years they had been together. He was brutal, Dean couldn’t help but cry out and begin to whimper.

Cas blinked and came back to himself. He looked surprised, then horrified at how he was hurting Dean. He slowed down immediately and made his thrusts shallower.

He came in Dean and pulled out.

“I’m sorry sweetness. I’m sorry. I got carried away. I never want to hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

 

Dean just kissed him and said it was okay, that he understood. Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest and sighed.

 

They gathered up Frank’s body in the tarps and put them in the trunk. They went back inside and cleaned everything up, again making it seem as if they had never been there.

Then they drove many miles away and dug the grave. After burning the body and covering the grave back up, they headed back to town.

When Cas stopped to gas up the car, Dean asked him if they were going home.

“Not yet, sweet cheeks. There is another one in between here and home we need to find.”

Dean just nodded.

 

On the road, Cas told Dean they were headed for Taos New Mexico. Dean was vaguely aware of that as an artist’s colony. He had no idea how large a place it was, or even exactly where in New Mexico it was located.

 

They arrived late at night. Cas found a motel and checked them in. The room wasn’t nearly as nice as the ones they had stayed in before, but it was clean and had a queen size bed. Cas told him they could find a nicer place the next day, but Dean told him this was all right with him.

They stripped and crawled into bed. They were both very tired and fell asleep quickly.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke up first and had to piss. He sat up on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he got up and went into the small bathroom. After a long and very satisfying piss, he rinsed his mouth out and went back into the room. Cas was laying on the bed, on his back, running a hand absently along his cock. Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean.

Dean got back in bed and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. He tongued along the head and swiped along the slit, gathering pre cum. Cas tasted so fucking good to Dean, he felt like he could make breakfast off of Cas’ pre cum. After he sucked on Cas for a few minutes, Cas pulled him off.

Cas put Dean on his back and pulled his legs up. Then Cas buried his face in Dean’s ass. Dean made a noise in his throat Cas had never actually heard before and that tickled him no end. Cas licked Dean’s hole and then pushed the tip of his tongue into Dean. He tongue-fucked Dean just a little, but he remembered the last time, when he had opened Dean up too much for his liking, so he stopped.

Cas mounted Dean and shoved his cock in. He looked down and watched his cock disappear inside Dean and it gave him the same pleasure that it had the very first time he had ever watched it. His mind wandered back to their first time.

Cas had been pressuring Dean for sex but Dean was scared. Finally, getting impatient with Dean’s fears. Cas just pushed Dean onto his hands and knees, yanked down his pants, used a little lube and forced his cock into Dean’s tight hole.

Dean had cried out and said, “No, no Cas. It hurts too much. Please, take it out. It hurts.”

Cas had leaned over Dean’s back and said soothingly, “Just relax baby. It hurts because you’re clenching down and tightening up. Just relax and feel me in you. It feels amazing, Dean. Take a deep breath for me, sweet cheeks and relax.”

As Cas had talked, Dean had begun to relax. Finally, Dean took a deep, ragged breath and just said, “Oh my.”

Cas laughed at that memory. Hard to believe that was the same man who craved Cas’ cock in him all the time now, and who liked to be hurt.

 

After they showered and found a diner for breakfast, Cas took them to look for a place. They drove around for most of the day with no success. Cas was getting frustrated. Finally, they turned down what was little more than a cow path and there stood a cabin. It looked completely abandoned. Cas parked and they got out. They walked around the outside and everything seemed good.

Cas used his lock pick to open the front door. It was dirty inside, but there was furniture. They would need to do some basic cleaning, but all in all it would do.

They spent the afternoon making the place habitable. Then Cas went shopping for the supplies while Dean finished up. They were pleased with their progress when they were done.

Back in town, Cas took them for dinner then back to the motel. They showered, then climbed into bed. Dean lay in Cas’ arms and fell asleep early. Cas lay awake and thought about things for a while, then he drifted off as well.

 

The next day, they parked and watched men. Anxious to get started, Cas had told Dean he would have to be good and wait until they broke for lunch for Cas to fuck him. Dean sighed but he knew how to be good. But by noon, he was miserable. He felt like his balls were on fire and his cock ached, even though it was soft. He squirmed around on the seat.

Cas was aware that Dean was getting antsy. He knew he needed to take care of his boy soon, so he started up the car and drove to a drive in. They ordered hamburgers and fries and when the food came,   
Cas drove to a shady spot under some trees, away from prying eyes.

Cas told Dean to get in the back. Dean hurried to comply, thankful that Cas was going to take care of him now. Cas told Dean to get on his hands and knees in the back, and he yanked down Dean’s jeans and boxers to mid-thigh. Cas was already hard, as usual, just thinking about fucking Dean. The fact that they were more or less in public just added to the fun.

Cas got on his knees behind Dean and shoved into him. Dean moaned and pushed hard against Cas. Cas bottomed out and began to fuck Dean hard. He reached around with a hand and grabbed Dean’s cock. He squeezed right under the head and ran a hand down Dean’s shaft. Dean was moaning over and over as Cas used his hole hard and fast. Dean began to thrust in Cas’ hand and he came. He tightened around Cas’ cock and that threw Cas over the edge. All in all it was quick but very satisfactory.

Dean cleaned up and pulled his jeans back up. They got back in the front and ate their food. Dean was much more relaxed now.

As they were finishing up, Cas saw the right man. He was eating at a picnic table not too far away from where they were parked. He shimmered and Cas bumped Dean’s arm and pointed. Dean saw the guy and nodded.

They watched the man finish eating and throw away a bag in the trash can. He walked away, and Cas and Dean jumped out of the car to follow. They followed him for a few blocks, until he went into a hardware store. Dean followed him in while Cas waited outside.

After a few minutes, Dean came back out. “He works here.”

Dean waited while Cas went and got the car. He parked where they had a good vantage point of the door, then they settled in to wait.

The guy came back out at four and walked away. Cas followed slowly in the car and they watched him walk to a residential neighborhood and then into a house.

Again, they settled in to watch. After eleven, Cas decided this was where he lived and they went back to the motel.

Dean was miserable. He needed Cas so badly. It was a long day and Cas had only taken him once, quickly, in the back of the car. Dean Needed more and he just hoped that Cas knew. Dean would never ask Cas for sex if Cas didn’t bring it up first or at least act like he was interested. Cas was in charge of their sex life, completely.

Cas knew how Dean was feeling. He knew his boy almost better than Dean knew himself. Cas told Dean to strip and get on the bed and Dean hurried to do it.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetness.”

Dean spread his legs wide apart.

“Lift them up for me. Show me your hole, sweet cheeks.”

Dean did.

“Touch your hole, Baby. Touch it for me.”

Dean touched his hole with his index finger. It felt good, but not nearly as good as when Cas touched him.

“So pretty. You are so pretty, sweetness. “

Cas smiled and pulled Dean’s finger away and replaced it with two of his own. He pushed them into Dean and Dean moaned, “Thank you, Cas. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Cas said, “Sweetness, it’s my job to take care of you, and I take my job very seriously.”

 

Cas fucked Dean for about forty-five minutes and let him cum twice to make up for not getting what he needed earlier in the day. It was easy for Cas, he just thought about other things while his body did what Dean needed it to. When he came and pulled out, Dean was asleep within minutes, completely satisfied.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, they learned everything they could about the hardware man. His name is Ed, he’s gay but doesn’t have a partner or even date much. He lives alone. He works the afternoon shift at the hardware store, and usually spends his evenings watching TV. He went to bed early. All in all, a very boring man.

Cas and Dean scoped out the best place to grab Ed. They decided that they would grab him when Ed came home from work, but before he made it into the house. Everything arranged, Cas took them back to the motel and ordered some pizza delivered to the room. They watched a movie while they ate.

Cas took off Dean’s boxers, which he had been wearing while they watched the movie. He told Dean to lay down on his stomach. Cas laid on top of Dean and forced his cock into Dean. He whispered hotly in Dean’s ear, “Don’t move. Not an inch, sweetness. And you may not cum. If you cum I will punish you, understand?”

Dean nodded and said, “Yes, Cas. I understand.”

Cas fucked Dean hard, and increased his speed a little at a time. Dean was gasping and moaning and trying his best to stay still. His cock was rubbing on the bed with every thrust Cas makes into him and it became increasingly hard for him to hold off climaxing. He struggled so hard… and then it happened. He came. Cas is immediately aware that Dean has cum.

“What did you do, sweetness? Did you cum?”

Dean had tears in his eyes as he nodded. “I tried not to Cas, I tried so hard.”

Cas rammed into Dean and said, “You have been a bad boy, and I am going to have to punish you.”

Cas finished, coming in Dean and pulling out. He rolled Dean over and Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Cas.”

 

“This is a problem, Sweetness. Normally I would not allow you to cum for a few days. But we are on a hunt and I can’t do that here. I need you sharp for me, and we both know how you get when I deny you orgasms. I didn’t bring any toys with me because it never occurred to me that you would be bad. So… what to do with you?”

Dean sat miserably.

After some thought, Cas pulled Dean across his lap and began to spank him. He spanked him hard. Every slap hurt more than the one before it and soon, Dean was sobbing. Finally, Cas let him up.

Dean’s ass was cherry red and hot to the touch. Dean was crying hard.

“I’m sorry, sweetness, but you have to learn to be good. When I tell you something, I mean it. Even on a hunt. Now, go to sleep.”

 

The next morning, Dean’s ass wasn’t red anymore, but it was covered with bruises. It hurt him to sit but he had to because of the day they had ahead of them. Cas was still irritated with Dean, and he just gave Dean a hand job and they left to have breakfast.

Dean was miserable.

They went to Ed’s place and waited. Early afternoon, Ed came out of his back door. Cas and Dean were on him before he knew what was happening, and soon he was trussed up in the trunk.

Cas drove to the house they had picked out. Again, in no time, Ed was hanging over the tarps with a gag in his mouth.

Cas walked over to Dean, who was standing in a corner looking sad. Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him, lightly at first but then with passion. Dean responded, melting against Cas and sighing into his mouth. Cas ran a hand down and cupped Dean’s cock in his jeans. Dean pushed against his hand and Cas rubbed him.

Dean whispered, “I’m so sorry I was bad, Cas. I tried so hard not to cum. I hate when I let you down.”

 

Cas said, “Shh, sweetness. I know. I’m sorry I had to punish you and I think I was a little too hard on you. I get tense when we get close on a hunt and I think I took it out on you. Do you forgive me?”

Dean pulled away and looked at Cas with a shocked look.

“Forgive you? Me? Cas, you are in control of me. You have total control. You don’t need me to forgive you, ever. I was bad. I deserved my punishment.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean more. Soon they were on the tarp, and Dean was naked. Cas pulled his cock out of his pants and pushed into Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and Cas fucked his boy long and hard. Dean completely forgot how much his ass hurt, all he cared about was Cas, and Cas’ cock riding him.

Dean asked if he could cum, and Cas told him he could.

Soon, Dean was squirting cum all over both of them, moaning, “Oh fuck, oh fuck Cas… Oh…”

Cas thrust in and out of him a few more times, then climaxed in Dean.

As they lay together, catching their breath, Cas looked up at Ed. Ed was staring at them and he had an erection. Cas laughed.

“Look, Dean, we made a porno for old Ed there.”

Cas stood up and flicked Ed’s cock with his thumb and index finger.

“Liked that, did you? I guess it’s been awhile for you. Well, you’ll get to see me fucking my sweet cheeks a few more times before this is all over.”

Ed just looked terrified.

 

Cas got a straw and pushed it into Ed’s slit. But far from screaming, Ed closed his eyes and moaned. Cas just stared at him.

“Sweetness, I think we’ve got ourselves a freak here. Ed likes it kinky.”

“Well, let’s see if he likes this then…” Cas said, pulling out his knife. He sliced Ed across his belly, very close to his cock. Ed cried out and twitched.

“I guess not. Well, can’t be into everything, I guess.”

That made Dean laugh.

 

They spent the next few hours slicing Ed up. Always shallow and never too close to any major arteries. Blood was pooled on the tarp. Dean walked around behind Ed. Stuck the tip of the knife into Ed’s asshole and sliced upwards just a little. Cas watched approvingly. Ed passed out.

They decided to eat dinner while they waited for Ed to come around again. They ate, drank a beer and began to make out. Cas was well pleased with Dean. He really was getting into using a knife, and seemed to be aroused by the blood too.

 

For Cas, it was all about the blood. The smell of it, the feel of it on his body, the slick sweetness… all about the blood. Before he had gone and got Dean, he had covered himself in blood, jacked off using it while his prey watched. But it never was enough, not satisfying enough to hold him. He needed Dean.

Now, every man was a new adventure for him. He wanted to fuck Dean in the blood of as many men as he possibly could. Seeing Dean bathed in blood as he fucked him was the closest Cas was ever going to get to Nirvana, to heaven.

 

Cas pushed Dean into the blood pool and rubbed blood over his body like paint. He pulled Dean’s legs high and far apart and pushed a bloody finger into his sweetness. Dean pushed against him and made a humming sound in his throat. Yanking out his finger, Cas replaced it with his cock. He forced his cock into Dean roughly, never pausing until he was as far in Dean as it was possible to be.

The sheer ecstasy of it washed over Cas until he lost himself in it. His mind wandered to places it had never been before, and Dean was with him in each space. He fucked Dean ruthlessly, wanting to hurt him and please him and to share this ecstasy with him.

Dean came with a cry, and Cas watched his sweetness’ cum splash into the blood pool. The sight was just about the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. He fucked Dean even harder, as hard as he possibly could, and then he came. His orgasm was amazing. He almost passed out, it was so intense.

He fell on top of Dean, panting. His cock slowly softened and then slid out.

He lifted his head and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“I love you, sweetness. I really do. I love you so much.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “What… what did you say, Cas?”

Cas smiled at Dean. “I said I love you.”

Dean began to cry. He clung to Cas and just sobbed.

Cas held him, wondering why it took him all these years to say it. If he admitted to himself, he had loved Dean since the first time he laid eyes on him.

After a bit, Dean stopped crying and just held on to Cas.

Finally, Cas said, “Okay, enough. We have some work to do.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting late in the day, and Cas wanted to get on with it. He began to slice on Ed in earnest. Ed was screaming very quietly due to the gag. Dean watched, fascinated with the methodical way Cas worked.

Finally, Cas stepped back and simply said, “Let’s get some sleep, sweetness.”

They cuddled in the bed, and Cas pulled Dean against him. Dean was in absolute heaven. Cas loved him.

Dean had always known that Cas loved him, but it was completely different hearing him say it. Dean never expected to hear Cas say that to him, and he was blown away when it happened. He had no idea what had brought it on, but he didn’t care. Cas loved him.

Dean drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

 

Cas decided not to question why he had told Dean that he loved him. He just knew he felt that way and it was about time Dean heard the words.

 

Dean woke up with Cas sucking on his cock. Dean moaned and pushed his cock ever so slightly into Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked on the head and ran his tongue along Dean’s slit. Dean gasped.

“Please fuck me, Cas. Please, fuck me hard…”

Cas pulled off Dean’s cock with a pop and moved up. Dean raised his legs and spread for Cas. Cas took him hard, looking down to see Dean open for his cock. Cas marveled at how tight Dean always was, no matter how much Cas fucked him or how roughly. Dean’s body was a mystery to Cas, and yet it was a mystery he knew intimately. He knew every inch of Dean, every freckle, every scar, every single thing about it.

He knew where Dean’s father had scarred him by beating him with a belt. He knew where the scar was that bullies had put on him in junior high because he was gay, before Cas found them and beat them half to death for hurting his boy.

And he knew the tiny white scars that Dean had inflicted on himself by cutting with a razor blade. Cas had been beside himself when he found Dean was doing that to himself. He made Dean stop and swear he would never, ever hurt himself again in any way. Dean had come to him a few times saying that he felt he needed to cut, and Cas had fucked him until he no longer felt the need. It hurt Cas’ heart to think of his sweetness having that much pain in him.

But now, there was no hurt in him. Cas knew it was healed. Together, they had healed it. Cas had given Dean the gift of blood and it had healed them both.

Cas came back to himself, having fucked Dean for quite a while. He wasn’t sure how long, but Dean had cum once and was rock hard again. He rammed himself to climax and Dean came again.

 

Ed was still alive when they came out of the bedroom, but he was just hanging on by a thread. Cas decided to end it. He sliced open Ed’s cock and cut into his balls. Blood poured out of him and it was over.

 

After they had burned and buried Ed, and returned the cabin to its original state, Cas drove into town. They ate lunch and got some stuff to put into the cooler for the trip back to Phoenix. They were on the road by early afternoon.

Dean was looking out the window at the world slipping by. He felt so satisfied and happy. He couldn’t ever remember feeling quite so good as he did right now. He reached out his hand and let it rest on Cas’ thigh. Cas glanced at him and smiled.

Feeling bold, Dean leaned over and unzipped Cas’ jeans. He reached in and pulled Cas’ cock out. Cas looked down at him but didn’t tell him no. So Dean wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it like a baby sucked on a bottle. He nursed at Cas’ cock and then ran his tongue along the shaft to Cas’ balls. He tongued each one and then went back to work on Cas’ cock.

Cas was too big for Dean to deep throat but he always did his best. The head hit the back of his throat and he swallowed, creating suction that made Cas moan a little. To Dean, it was the best sound ever. Dean continued to suck up and down the shaft and paused to suck the head. He shoved the tip of his tongue into the slit and Cas came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop.

Cas put one hand on the top of Dean’s head and rubbed his hair. Dean napped just a little with his head on Cas’ thigh.

He woke up when Cas pulled into the parking lot of a diner. They got out and had dinner.

Cas told Dean he decided to get them a room for the night. He was in no real hurry to get home. So they went in search of a nice motel.

Once they were inside, Cas stripped Dean and then took off his own clothes. He laid Dean on the bed and crawled over him. He began to look at Dean closely. He looked at his face, then his throat and then he looked over every inch of his chest.

Dean squirmed under Cas’ scrutiny, but Cas told him to hush and stay still.

Cas touched him here and there, continuing to look at every part of his boy. He looked in his armpits and up and down his arms. He worked his way down to Dean’s toes, then turned him over and began again at his neck.

He ran his hands down Dean’s back and Dean shivered and got goose bumps. Cas looked at his ass and his asshole, but didn’t touch. Dean’s bruises were beginning to fade and were now just sort of a yellowish color. Cas kissed each bruise.

“I hate punishing you, sweetness. I just hate it.”

Dean said, “But sometimes I deserve it. I’m bad and I need it. I understand that.”

Cas sighed and continued to inspect Dean’s body.

 

Finally, he rolled Dean back onto his back. He looked deeply into Dean’s eyes.

“I really do love you, sweetness. I always have. I would kill anyone who ever hurt you, or even tried to hurt you. You were meant for me, a gift to me, and I love you.”

Dean smiled and said, “I know, Cas. I love you more than life. I am yours, just for you. You own me and I love you.”

 

Cas turned Dean onto his side and spooned in behind him. He shoved his cock into Dean almost softly. He actually didn’t need to hurt Dean right at this moment. Dean accepted this and pushed back, getting all of Cas inside him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s belly and held him still while he fucked in and out of his boy. Eventually, it became harder and faster and more urgent. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him back, and rammed into him like he usually did. Dean came all over the bed and the rhythmic clenching of his hole brought Cas to a hard climax.

Cas left his softening cock in Dean and they drifted off to sleep.

 


	16. Chapter 16

They arrived home early afternoon the next day. Dean unpacked and threw clothes in to wash. They took a shower and dressed in sleep pants. Cas found something to make for dinner while Dean finished the wash and drying of the clothes.

They ate and then Cas listened to his messages. He preferred a landline. He was a little paranoid about cell phones, saying it was too easy to use GPS to locate people.

Crowley had left a couple of messages about a property for Cas to look at. Cas called him and made arrangements to go look at the place the next day. Then the two of them cuddled on the huge sectional and watched TV.

Before long, the cuddling became making out. Cas was getting used to making out with Dean because Dean loved it so much. He became so soft and compliant for Cas, Cas felt like he could do just about anything to Dean after he made out with him for an hour. And he did love his boy when he was all soft and ready for anything.

Cas pulled Dean’s sleep pants off him and laid him down on the couch. He whispered that he would be right back and went into the bedroom. He found what he was looking for and went back to Dean.

He grabbed Dean’s cock and pulled back on the head just a little, opening up the slit. He had a small silicone tube in his hand, and he very gently stuck the tip into Dean’s slit.

Dean gasped and his eyes got wide.

“Shhh, sweetness. Let me do this.”

Dean lay still and allowed Cas to push the tube into his urethra. Dean was panting and looked a little scared. He began to whisper, “Please don’t, Cas. Please take it out.”

Cas pushed it in a bit more and then pulled back on it, but didn’t take it all the way out. Cas used his other hand to reach under Dean and shove three fingers into Dean’s hole. He fucked them in and out of him, while he very gently pushed the tube in and out of Dean’s cock. Dean was breathing hard and whimpering.

Then Cas shoved the tube all the way into Dean. Dean screamed in a way Cas had never heard before, so he quickly pulled the tube out. It was followed by an eruption of cum. Dean shot cum up in the air and all over himself, Cas and the couch.

Dean looked ruined. His eyes were completely black and he just lay there, panting. It was so erotic, Cas just had to fuck him. He pushed Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and shoved in. Dean just lay there and let him. Cas fucked Dean hard and fast, absolutely taken with how passive Dean was being. It was completely different than any sex they had ever had together.

After a bit, Dean started to make little noises that sounded like tiny grunts. “Uh, uh, uh, uh…”

Then he pushed back against Cas and Cas knew he was back. He plunged in and out of Dean and felt his release coming. Then Dean tightened around his cock and Cas came with a vengeance.

When he could talk, Dean said quietly, “I didn’t like that, Cas. I really didn’t like it.”

Cas kissed him and said, “I know, sweetness. But you were good to let me do it one time. I won’t do it again.”

 

In the morning, after Cas had fucked him, Cas told Dean that he had to go look at the property Crowley had told him about. He left Dean reading on the sectional, wearing sleep pants and waiting for Cas to return.

After about an hour, Dean heard the freight elevator clang and thought that Cas was back early. He jumped up and that’s when he saw Crowley.

Dean backed up and said, “Uh, Cas isn’t here. You need to leave.”

Crowley leered at him and said, “Oh, I know Cas isn’t here. I’m here for you, Dean.”

Dean backed up even more, but he felt a wall behind him and there was nowhere to go.

Crowley walked up to him and looked him up and down. Dean felt dirty under the gaze and was getting really frightened.

“Cas will kill you if you touch me.”

 

Crowley laughed. “Oh, I’m sure he would, if he ever found out. But I think that if I fuck you, you are so submissive that when I tell you not to tell Cas, you wouldn’t. You are programmed to be good.”

Dean said, “That’s not true. I would tell Cas. I would. Only Cas gets to fuck me.”

 

Crowley laughed again and reached out to grab the waistband of Dean’s sleep pants. He yanked them down, leaving Dean naked.

Crowley looked at Dean’s cock and licked his lips. He grabbed Dean and turned him around so that his face was pressed against the wall. He used his hands to spread Dean’s ass cheeks far apart.

Dean struggled but Crowley was very strong. Dean gasped when one of Crowley’s fingers jammed into his ass.

“My god you are tight. How can you stay so tight with Cas fucking you night and day?”

 

Then Dean heard Cas say, “That’s our little secret, Crowley. Now, take your fucking hands off my boy.”

Crowley put his hands up and backed away from Dean.

Dean spun around and saw the huge knife Cas had to Crowley’s throat.

Cas glanced at Dean and asked, “Sweetness, are you all right? Did he do anything to you but stick his finger in your ass?’

Dean quickly said, “I’m fine, Cas. That’s all he did, nothing else.”

 

Cas said, “Well that’s enough to get you a death sentence. No one touches my boy. No one.”

 

Crowley looked terrified. He was covered with sweat. Cas pressed the knife in a little and a small trickle of blood ran down his neck.

Cas walked Crowley to the elevator. He said, “Sweet cheeks, I’ll be back. Don’t be scared, everything is fine.”

 

Dean sat and cried his heart out until he heard Cas return, alone.

Cas gathered Dean in his arms.

Dean asked, “Did you kill him?”

 

Cas said, “Of course I killed him. He touched you and he wanted to do worse to you.”

 

Dean sighed, “I’m responsible for him being dead.”

 

Cas pulled back and looked him in the eye. “No, sweetness, you’re not. He’s responsible because of what he wanted to do to you. He was going to rape you. I couldn’t let that pass. Not to mention, he knew everything about me. So he’s responsible and so am I. You are not.”

 

Dean asked, “Why me? What made him do that to me?”

 

Cas sighed. “Oh sweetness, you really can’t see it, can you? You are beautiful. You are such a beautiful man. Everywhere we go, men desire you, Women too. You’re a beautiful, sweet, desirable man, and I thank the universe every day that you belong to me.”

Dean looked completely shocked. He shook his head in disbelief.

 

Dean said, “Crowley told me that I was so submissive, he could fuck me and then tell me not to tell you and I would obey him. But I wouldn’t, Cas. I would tell you, I swear.”

 

Cas sighed and pulled Dean back to him. “I know, sweetness, I know you’d tell.”

Cas admitted to himself, he did have his doubts about that. But thankfully, they would never find out just how submissive Dean really was.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Two years later**

 

They had just finished burning and burying the latest body. Cas was driving back to the cabin they had used. Dean sighed and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

Cas looked at him.

“What’s wrong, sweetness? You’ve been quiet for days now. Something is eating at you and I want to know what it is.”

Dean turned and looked at Cas. Sighing again, he said, “I’ll tell you when we get back to the motel.”

 

Cas was worried. His boy was acting odd, and Cas couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. He hurried back to the motel.

Once inside, he sat on the bed and waited.

Dean looked at him and then began to pace the room.

“Cas, I have been thinking about this for a while. I’ve watched you closely and think I know what is going on.”

Cas scowled but remained silent.

Dean turned and looked at him.

“It isn’t the killing that you need, Cas. It’s the blood. You need the blood. The killing is just the way that you have of getting the blood. But the blood is the point of everything.”

Cas looked confused, but thoughtful. He still didn’t say a word.

Dean continued.

“What if we could find a way to get blood. I mean a lot of blood. If you had an endless supply of blood, couldn’t we stop the killing? The driving all the over the country? Taking chances? Couldn’t we just stay home and play in the blood?”

Cas just stared at Dean. Dean got uncomfortable and turned away from Cas’ eyes.

 

Finally, Cas said quietly, “Just blood. Huh.”

 

Dean looked up expectantly. “There must be a way to get blood. You’ve got all the money in the world. I’m sure we could find a way.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean. “You know, sweetness, you might be on to something.”

 

“So how did you come up with this theory, sweetness?”

 

Dean sat down next to Cas. “It started when you bit me the first time. You love to bite, sure, but it always was the blood that turned you on. Then I sort of forgot about it, but I’ve been watching you for a while now. How we always fuck in the blood, how you use it for lube, and you watch it. If some of my cum falls in it, it fascinates you. If it starts to get sticky, you cut more to get more flowing. Babe, you just get off on the blood.”

 

Cas just looked at Dean with love and amazement in his eyes.

“You’re very smart, sweet cheeks, very observant. Now, strip for me.”

 

Dean yanked off his clothes and watched while Cas took off his clothes. Cas crawled over Dean and kissed him. Then he moved down and bit Dean’s nipple, making Dean arch his back and moan. He yanked Dean’s legs up and positioned himself between them. He looked down and watched his cock force its way into Dean. Dean gasped and moaned louder.

Cas fucked his boy hard, feeling extremely turned on by the thought of blood. All the blood he could ever want, there to be played in whenever he wanted. He was already planning where to make the blood room in the loft. It would take contractors, but they could stay in a hotel while the work was being done.

Cas came back to Dean. Cas was thrusting into Dean roughly and Dean was pushing back with each one. Cas had no idea how long he’s been gone this time, but Dean hadn’t cum yet so it couldn’t have been too long. He changed his rhythm to go a little slower and Dean moaned. Cas had to smile. His boy always wanted it hard and fast, but it lasted longer if he went slower.

He still loved the feeling of being inside Dean’s body. Dean was still tight, and hot inside, and Cas loved how his cock just filled Dean completely. He looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of that sweet, tight hole. His love for Dean just overwhelmed him sometimes.

Dean was saying, “Oh fuck, Cas, oh shit, I’m coming, I’m comm…” and he shot cum on his belly. The tightening of Dean’s ass brought Cas to the edge. He rammed in, faster, harder, and he climaxed hard. Dean never failed to give him the best orgasms it was imaginable to have. He felt his cum fill his boy and then roll back onto the head of his cock.

He pulled out and watched it leak out of Dean and onto the bed. Cas put his face in it and licked his cum off of Dean’s ass, then moved up and shared it with Dean, sticking his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

 

They lay together, catching their breath. Cas ran his hand over Dean’s chest. Then he chuckled.

“Blood, huh?”

 

 

 

Back home, Cas was hot on the trail of blood. There were several ways of obtaining large amounts of blood, all illegal of course, but Cas was careful. He had connections all over the world, it seemed to Dean. Finally, Cas seemed satisfied with his connections. Time to begin construction on the room.

Cas hired a contractor he had used before, one he trusted to keep his mouth shut. They made up plans and when they were both satisfied, Cas and Dean moved to a hotel.

It was a beautiful hotel, and Cas had a huge suite. They had the biggest bed Dean had ever seen.

Dean sat on the bed and bounced up and down. Cas was amused.

“Take off your clothes, sweetness. We’ll give it a try.”

Dean rushed to strip. Cas pulled his clothes off and grabbed Dean’s ankles. He pulled Dean to the edge of the bed. He pulled a pillow down and shoved it under Dean’s ass. Then he leaned over and shoved his cock into Dean, no lube, no spit, nothing.

Dean cried out, but pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Cas.

“Oh yeah, fuck me Cas. Fuck me hard…”

 

Cas whispered, “Since we don’t have anywhere to go, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t stand up, let alone walk, sweet cheeks.”

 

Cas came back to himself about forty-five minutes later, just as Dean was coming for a second time. He was sweating and making filthy sounds in his throat. Cas smiled, and left again. When he came back into his awareness next, Dean was completely blown. His eyes were completely black and his body was limp. But still he pushed back against Cas’ thrusts. Cas decided to end it, and brought himself to climax.

Dean was just like a limp rag. He was panting and covered in sweat. Cas pushed his wet hair back from his face and kissed him. Dean smiled and kissed back.

Dean was really sore the next day. Not just his hole, he was used to that hurting, but he had sore muscles everywhere. He downed a couple of pain pills and just groaned getting up.

Cas grinned and said, “Told you I was going to. You could have told me no.”

 

Dean grimaced and said, “Oh yeah. I’m gonna tell you no for the first time ever after all these years? I don’t think so.”

They were in the hotel for a month. Cas went back to the loft once a week to check on the progress, but it was slow. Cas was getting impatient.

Dean tried his best to distract him. He was being fucked almost more than he could handle, and he was covered with bites. Dean was ready to rob a blood bank to keep Cas settled down. But then the call came. The room was ready. They could go home.

 

Dean walked around the room. It was recessed, so that the blood could be contained. There were drains to drain off old blood and nozzles to keep the room clean. There were shelves along one wall. Dean figured they would hold toys, things Cas liked to use on him from time to time. It was ingenious and best of all, it was ready. Soon, Cas would have what he needed.

 

The first blood arrived three days later. Huge containers were brought up by shady looking men. They poured the blood into the room, container after container. The recess filled up. Cas tipped the men generously and sent them on their way. Apparently they were getting new supplies every two weeks. Dean wiped the thought from his mind as to where all the blood came from. He hoped it wasn’t all human.

Cas stood and looked at it. His eyes were glowing, intense in a way Dean had never seen before.

He turned to Dean and just said, “Strip.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean stood naked, and watched Cas strip. Cas stepped into the blood and closed his eyes. He looked transfixed. He held his hand out, and Dean took it and walked into the blood with him.

 

Cas pulled him down to his knees. He grabbed him, pulling him close and began kissing him. Cas’ tongue invaded Dean’s mouth even as his hands ran over Dean’s chest and belly. Cas was rock hard and his cock pressed into Dean’s hip. Cas moved his mouth down Dean’s throat and he licked and sucked on Dean’s nipples, one at a time. Cas was as worked up as Dean had ever seen him.

Cas pulled them both down to lie in the blood. It was a little deeper than it was when they were laying in it on a tarp. Dean felt blood seep up into the crack of his ass. Cas’ eyes burned with passion. He threw Dean’s legs high in the air and thrust his cock into Dean.

Blood eased the way bit of course, it still hurt. Dean always wanted it to hurt. He pushed against Cas to get every inch of Cas’ cock inside of him. Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them on either side of him. Then Cas began to fuck Dean wildly. His eyes were burning and he had a look of intense passion on his face Dean had never seen before.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Cas never let his consciousness wander. Dean knew he did it, never questioned where he went or why. But this time, it was Cas, present for the entire time. His intensity was almost frightening. He fucked Dean like it was the very first time… a time that Dean remembered vividly.

Cas lasted a long time, hell, he always did. But this time, it was so intimate, so intense that Dean almost cried. He never felt closer to Cas than he did right now.

Then he felt his release rising and it took all thought away. His orgasm rolled through him and he was left gasping and whimpering from its intensity.

Cas continued fucking him wildly. He looked deep into Dean’s eyes and then he lost his rhythm, he frantically thrust in and out of Dean. He thrust in and held, and Dean felt Cas’ hot cum fill him. Dean clenched down on Cas’ cock hard, wanting to capture it all.

Cas lay on Dean’s chest, panting. Dean held him, feeling Cas’ heart beating hard and fast against him. When he caught his breath, Cas stood up and pulled Dean to his feet. They were dripping blood everywhere. Cas led him to the shower that had been built into a cubby next to the blood pool. They washed off, never saying a word. There was nothing to say.

 

Later, they talked it out.

Cas said, “Dean it was almost miraculous. I never felt closer to you or more alive than I did then. I felt my cock in you and it felt like the first time. It’s hard to describe.”

 

Dean smiled. “I understand, Cas. It was an amazing experience. I think you felt alive because you never left, you stayed in your head the entire time. You did that the first time you fucked me, and that’s why it reminded you of it. I could feel your passion and your love. I’m really happy we did this.”

“You did this, Dean. It was your idea. I owe you everything.”

 

“You owe me nothing Cas. I am the lucky one, to have you. You give me everything and all you get in return is love and my ass to fuck.”

 

Cas looked very serious. “Don’t ever say that, sweetness. Never. Your love and your ass are the two most important things in my life. I live to fuck you; it is oxygen to me. I can’t live anymore without you, sweetness. Without you, I’d die.”

 

Dean was so touched he couldn’t think of anything to say, except, “I love you more than life, Cas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it just sort of ends. But I couldn't think of a better way, or anything else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a prequel to this story, showing how the boys were with each other from grade school on...


End file.
